piggy buddies (edited)
by invader die
Summary: mimi runs away to earth and tak follows. but, gir finds mimi before tak could. what will happed? well, tak finds dib. an oc will be-friend gaz AND there will be war. zagr, datr, gamr. also, some oc characters will be thrown in for some drama. I do not own invader zim. but , i will own 3 oc characters in the futer called invader nix, miz and zed.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

he looked out onto the silent saw a robot's silloete sitting on a bench staring out into the vast sky. he skipped over to the bench and sat down. now he could see this robot clearer and she looked sad. she didnt notice him looking at her,she just looked up at the stars. 'mistress tak hates me.i have no mistress now. just great.'she thought.

"hellooo!"said a friendly turned her head to see a sir unit waving his arm even though they were right next to each other.

"um, hi?" she said. 'is he malfunctioning?' she thought

"why you's so saaaad?"asked the obviously malfunctioning sir unit.

'yup, definitely crazy 'she thought, amused "um, my 'friend' doesn't like me."said the girl sir.

"I likes you's! wat your name?"he asked.

"its...mimi. I'm mimi. "she hesitated, not sure if she could trust him.

"HI mimi! im GIR! remember?"he said. her eyes widened.

"your the reason why she dosent like me!you possesed me and made me go HAYWIRE!"she yelled as she pointed and glared at him.

his big blue cyan eyes expanded as a tears fell from his eyes. "im sorry's mimi."

she softened at that. "it's ok. it made me realise how much she treated me like a slave. " she said.

he stopped crying. "do you have a housey?"he asked.

"a house? no. but ill manage. im a profesinal."she said,pointing to herself proudly.

"well, i have a house. but i prefer to live with ma masta! you can come to my house and we'll have a sleepover and play with piggies! i love the little piggies. and we can play make-up!"he screeched.

'he's crazy. wait,did he just say make-up? he is a boy! even i dont like make-up...but he seems stupid.' mimi thought."um,no."she said.

he threw a major tantrum.

"alright. i guess i could stay at your house for a bit."she said,giving in.

"YEY! now i have a PIGGIE BUDDY!"he said. they put on their disguises.

gir grabbed her hand and took her to his house. when they arrived,she gawped. it was the size of a mansion. it was blue and silver. she walked inside with gir. the walls were orange with piggies drawn on them. he had a sofa. that was blue too. they took off their disguises and gir led her to a big purple door. "this ur roooom!"he said. mimi walked inside. the walls were purple. there was a black bed with black sheets. there were 2 black closets with purple doors. there was also a purple velvet carpeted floor and a bed side table. she walked over to the was big.

"this...this is amazing!"she said.'its like he knew that i was coming here! black and purple are my favourite coulers.'she thought

"yey! i knew yooo'd come to play sleep-over one day!"he squealed.

'guess he did.'she thought turned away from the window to look at him."so,what now?"she asked,curiously. she had never been on a sleepover.

"well, lets watch a movie!"he said.

"whats a 'moo-vy?'"she asked,confused.

"here! im's gonna show ya!"he said,dragging her out of the room. he took her to a room full of thin rectangular boxes. "this ma CD room!"he squeeled. he picked one and showed it to her. it had a picture of a piggie in a space suit inside a dragged her out of the room and into the living opened the box and took out the cd. then,he put it in his dvd sat down on the copied watched the screen.

**a hour later**

mimi and gir laphed as the piggie punched a human in the face. they had been watching it for a long time and it was almost over; much to mimi's dissapointment. she liked the funny movie. after a while she started to doze of .gir saw this and placed her head on his shoulder hoping that she would feal more comfortable he smiled with his toung sticking out. he was happy. today he made a new friend who liked piggies just like he did. he saw a smile form on her face as she dremt of her and gir playing with space piggies and blasting tak in the face with a pig. soon,gir fell asleep too.

mimi woke up to find herself leaning on gir's shoulder. she jumped back. what was she doing here? suddenly,last nights memorys came floding as she looked at the sleeping sir. 'zim may be my enemy,but gir is the opposite. he is nothing like zim.i think he's my...friend.'she thought. her red obbeying eyes started to flicker. happines was starting to take over red slave eyes turned purple. she was a defect but she didnt care. she was happy watching piggies and didnt whant to stop watching piggies. she liked bieng gir's friend. she saw him open his eyes. he smiled at her.

"hehe! you got pretty eyes!"

she blushed dark grey. "thanks."she said.

he smiled more."im'a make WAFFELS!"he yelled before running into what mimi expected was the kitchen.

she frowned. her eyes whent from dark misty purple to red.'mimi,you are week. no- wonder tak hates you.'she thought,scolding herself. she wouldn't give up her life withought a fight and decieded to find out more about gir, like if he could be trusted. suddenly,gir came back with waffels in a large plate.

"eat the waffels!"gir said, happily.

Mimi's eyes turned from red back to purple from the emotian she was fealing : sadness. "i cant eat them. i have no mouth. my voice comes from a speeker from inside my head. i wish i did have a mouth though."she said saddly.

gir looked sad too. "im'a get you a mouth. dont worry mimi. then we can eat waffels!"he said the last part happily.

if mimi could smile,she would do it now.'he cant hurt me . but if zim found out about me...oh no. i'll have to tell gir to keep quiet.'mimi thought."hey gir,how will i get a mouth?"mimi asked curiously.

"i gots an extra one in my head!"he said,pulling out a smiley mouth. " it'll stick on permanently and is painful."added gir,with red eyes.

she didn't like the red evilness to his eyes. also she prefered him when he was silly and fun. "ok's! im'a put it on yooooo's now!"he said,his red eyes faidng away.

he slaped it onto her mouth part of her face."AAAHHHHHHHH! OUCH!"she screamed.

she felt something break inside her head. the self destructed! "which means... im talking!"she thought outloud. she looked at herself in the mouth looked like gir's! but she frowned at herself. she was still wearing her metal claw. she swiched them back to her normal hands like gir's. the wires on her head retreated back into her head. she smiled at her apearence.

she noticed how her face had a gap between her eyes and around her mouth. she turned to face gir.

"do you have a lab?"she asked.

"oh yeeeah,i forgot i had one. follow me!"he said as he ran down a corridor screaming.

she ran after him. they walked into a lab just like zim's but with different coulors. gir's lab was blue and white. she walked into a melting picked up some scrap metal and melted it. she put it inside a glass bowl.

"well,now to fill in these hole things on my face."she said as she poured the melted substance onto her face. she looked in the mirror. she was holes,no weapon hands,no wires,no red evil eyes to make her obey. wasnt a slave anymore,she was her own person. she turned to gir,smiling. "look! im mimi! im me!"she said, excitedly.

"YEY! WAFFELS!" he yelled as he gave her a plate of waffles.

she bit into one. "this is good. "she said, continuing to eat. gir hugged her. her eyes turned red from the sudden contact but soon became purple and she hugged him back while chewing her waffle.

he let go of her. "hey! wanna go to the shop?"asked gir.

"ok." she agreed.

Gir opened his head and brought out his costume and put it on while mimi was udjusting her hologram. she made the exact same copy of gir's terrible disguise but in black and also put on a purple bow onto her dog costume's ear. "hehe! we look's the same! but ur a girly."said gir happily.

"lets go."she said as they ran outside together.

they walked into a shop. gir got lots of waffels and panckakes and tacos while mimi wondered around. suddenly,she remembered the irken symbol on her head.(which was disgised as a dog) she frowned. she was no-one's property. she walked towards the make-up section. she found nail-polish remover. she picked it up and put it in her shoping basket.'mabey this will get it off.'mimi thought. she walked towards the nail-polish. she picked a black one. she got out her purse from her head and took out some money. gir walked towards her.

"hi! you found somethin' good?"he asked.

"I hope so."she said.

gir looked confused but shrugged it of. "lets go give them money's!"he said,grabbing her hand and running towards the check-out stations.

they payed and left the shop. mimi was eager to get home so she ran. gir ran after her. they whent inside. mimi swiched off her holagram while gir took off his took a mirror out of her head while opening the nail-polish remover. she poured some of it onto a tisue and rubbed the symbol on her head. it disappeared. she grinned at the outcome. she opened the nail-polish and drew a heart onto her head.

"perfect. when i take over the earth oneday the tallest wont give tak any of the credit beacuse im my OWN invader."she told gir.

he smiled."mimi looks preeety!"he said in a childish voice.

she blushed but quickly shrugged it sat down on the floor and sighed. she missed tak. but tak didnt miss her. she knew that. and this day had flown by. she came here at a movie and whent to woke up and became her own even expierienced food! but she still missed tak.

"_tak" _mimi whispered.

then something crazy happened. this touph,independent robot started to cry.

**back at zim's base.**

zim was pacing up and down the hadnt come back in AGES. it wasnt like him. he growled.

"where IS HE?"zim yelled, irritated.

he needed an assistant. he had just made a new invention. it could turn anything human. he whanted to use gir as a test subjuect. then,zim could change objects into humans to turn them into slaves or merely test subjuects. he could even make his own ARMY.(insert evil lauph here) zim whanted to see if it worked first. he knew gir was stupid,are you kidding, a PENCIL was thought to be smarter than gir. so if something whent wrong,it wouldnt backfire or go terribly wrong for zim. he was starting to get worried but soon made the thought vanish as soon as it had appeared. computer watched zim with amusment. zim was pacing around and babbling to himself like an idiot. it was very amusing in computer's point of view.

"why is he such an idiot?"zim asked.

computer snickered. "remind you of anyone,zim?"he asked.

zim ignored his comment. "i will have to go and check his house."zim said, annoyed.

he popped on his contacts and put on his wig. he ran out the door,not wanting to waste any arrived at gir's house.(pfft. more like mansion) and knocked on the door. gir opened the door eanoph to poke his eye out.

"sorry masta! this is URGENT. you must leeeeaave!"he said.

"what!NO!"zim said.

with that, gir took defense mode. he blasted zim out of the neighbor-hood. what gir said was true. this was a emergency. zim went flying and was about to fall on the ground when a pair of arms caught him bridal style.

"ahh! tak! get off!" zim said .

tak dropped him. "where is MIMI!?"She yelled at him.

zim was puzzled."I don't know the location of you _stupid _sir unit." he looked behind tak. gaz and dib were there.

"oh um I asked dib for help tracking you because he seems to have done that before. gaz joined us when her parent unit said she had to 'get out more' "tak explained.

gaz growled at tak while playing her vampire piggy slayer 4 game.

"yeah. and now we caught you! again. but this time, LITERALY!" dib told zim.

zim got up from the floor and dusted himself. "well, my sir unit is acting weirder then i have not seen _your _sir." zim said.

"fine. come on, guys. lets go. "tak said, pointing her holographic nose up at the all walked away.

zim noticed how dib was smiling at tak stupidly. zim smirked. 'the dib-monkey seems to take a liking to tak...'zim mused to himself. he walked back home.

**back at gir's house**

"please mimi, stop cryyyyyyinggggg." gir whined sniffed and hugged her.

she hugged gir ,still crying. gir didnt know why she was sad. mabey she didnt like him! mabey she didnt like the house.

"please dont cry. you gonna make ME cry."gir said,his eyes filling up with tears.

with that,mimi managed to stop almost instantly. "gir, why dosent tak like me?"mimi asked.

"mabey cuz gaz made me controle you and tak dosent know that it was ME. I WAS THE MIMI ALL ALONG!"gir said in a funny voice.

mimi giggled at this. he did have good intensions. "who was at the door?"she asked.

"oh, dat was MASTA! i blew him up!"gir squealed.

mimi stood there in shock.

"just kiddin! i was SUPPOSE to blow him up but my eyes turned all red and funny. masta whent flying! just like da space piggie!"gir said.

mimi sighed in relief. "oh,ok."she said.

she didnt whant gir to kill anyone. that wouldnt suit him anyway. mimi yawned. she blinked her cyan eyes a bit. gir looked at her.

"mimi? you sleepy?"he asked.

"no. i am tired. crying does that."she replied,dazly.

she colapsed on the floor,sleeping. gir stared at her. she must feel cold. he ran upstairs and got 2 pillows and a blanket. he lifted her head and placed the pillow with piggies under her head. he had a matching one. he layed down on the floor next to her and put the blanket over them.

"hey mimi! we wraped up like TACOS!"gir said.

she didnt wake up. he soon fell asleep aswell, hugging her close to him.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

mimi floated around in the blackness of her cybernetic dream. suddenly, a unkown pressence lingered around her. she watched as out of no-where, an irken was slowly apeering into view. mimi ghasped. the irken had cuts, bruises and was injured. it limped over to mimi. mimi could tell it was female.

the mysteriouse irken had black eyes, and teath that looked like needles. she wore a grey version of tak's uniform, only the lines were black and were going sideways and the small cape part at the back was longer and was cut to look like swirls and mist. she had boots like zim's,only with heals. her pak was grey but with black spots. on each of her anttena,there was a decoration. on one it was shaped into a black human skull and on the other,a knife. the irken had very dark green was frozen in fear. that is,until the irken's black eyes turned grey. mimi was confused. irkens couldent do that!

"h-hello."came the suprisingly soft voice,although it was tiered.

"who are you?"mimi asked,quietly.

"i'm an old friend of zim's." said the sad female,her eyes going light grey

"how do your eyes do that?"

"well,my eyes are origonaly grey. but they go black when im awake most of the time. see, when i was young i whent crazy. i even killed people. thus,my grey,loving eyes to match my kind caring personality, had to change black to match my blood-thirsty evil-ness. im only ever this kind anymore in my dreams and rarely in reality. but when i am awake,i cannot control myself very well."

"so,your real? and in my dream?!"

"yes. i was able to hack your mind."

"but,why?"

"beacuse,i need you to tell zim something. tell him these exact words."

mimi nodded her head in agreement,but was still confused.

"tell him 'your good old friend is here to save you,though you couldent save her.' could you do that for me?"

"okay."

"thank you,mimi. also,im here to warn you."

mimi felt her wires run cold. "what?" she asked shakily

the irken's eys turned black. "the age of the brain begins." said the irken darkly,before dissapearing. all that was left in her place,was a grin with razor sharp,pointy teath,which too dissapeared after a while.

"Like a chesire cat."mimi murmered to herself.

**waking up**

mimi woke up,her little robot heart pounding in her even tinier chest. she looked over to her side to see gir was sleeping. she shook him,trying to make him wake up. gir opened one eye befor opening another one and grinning. he hugged mimi tightly. mimi hugged back.

"gir,i need to tell zim something. could you come with me? im worrid he'll think of me a threat like he does with tak."

"okey-dokey. i'ma make waffels!"

mimi nodded and got up,gir following. mimi couldent help thinking of her dream and that sinister irken. who was she? how did she know zim? how did she know _her_? questions were buzzing around mimi's head. she only snapped out of it when gir placed a plate of waffels in front of her. she looked up to him and smiled gratefully. he smiled back,toung sticking out, before he whent to wash some dishes. mimi noticed how normal gir was. sure,he was crazy. but who isn't? gir just cooked some breakfest,and is now calmly washing dished while humming a song. she didn't even knew boys did that! well,she did knew. but she was suprised to see gir was doing it.

he dried all the dished before putting them away and washing his hands. then,he took out a broom and sat on it, and activated his rocket. he flew around,managing to sweep the floor in 8 seconds! he put away the broom.

"look's,mimi! i was a witch!" said gir exitedly.

mimi lauphed at gir's sillyness and gave him a hug,squeezing him like you would to a giant,adorable teddy. gir even made a squeek noise.

"we should go to zim's base now."

"okay,mimi."

she smiled. "good gir." she said,patting his head.

they put on their costumes and tied gir onto a leash. then they walked over to zim's base. mimi was nervous but decied it was for the best. she had to talk to zim sometime,right? i mean,she was 'friends' with gir. infact, he had proven loyalty to mimi by bieng hospitable and helping her through her many, sad problems. now,she had to find out if zim was as nice as gir.

she arrived at his house. it was so big. gir sensed her hesitation and held her paw reasuringly, even though he didnt know why she was hesitating. they walked to the door,which gir opened happily. they walked inside and saw zim was watching tv calmly. zim looked over to them and gawped.

"gir,who is that dog?and what is it doing in my base! MY BEAUTIFULL BAAAAASE!"

mimi took of her disguise. "it's me."

"eh?"

"MIMI! IM MIMI!"

"wha? mimi dosent talk and dosent look like you!"

"that's beacuse i modified myself,you idiot!"

"hehe. she call-ed yoo an idiot,masta! hehehhehehe!"

"SILENCE! what are you doing in the base of ZIM?"

she walked closer and mostioned for zim to come closer. he did. "okay,i am here to bring you a message. i dont know what it means,but its suppose to be of HIGH importance to you" she whispered to zim where his ear should be.

"just tell me! tell ZIM!"

"a irken female claims to know you. she told me to tell you :'your good old friend is here to save you,though you couldent save her.' does that mean anything to you?"

"im not sure. could you describe the female?"

"i can do better. i can show you."

mimi opened her head. zim expected her to take a taco out of it like gir,but was suprised when she took a wire. she connected it to the tv. her dream played infront of them like a movie.

"i love this show."said gir,eating a taco.

at first,zim couldent reccognise the alien,but then, he saw her face. her eyes go grey. oh,how she had changed!

mimi disconected the wire. "that is all i came here for. now,i need to take gir on a walk." said mimi. she put on her diguise,then atached gir on a leash again.

zim watched in bewilderment as gir walked on 4 paws. "Atleast he's not my problem. for a while,at least." zim muttered before sitting down.

zim thought about his irken friend. he wondered what happened to the poor little smeat he knew.

**in the park**

people ignored the dog with a bow walking the other dog,who was green. why am _not _suprised? they continued walking until they saw a sign saying 'park'. gir walked inside,mimi following.

mimi and gir sat on a bench and looked at a pond of ducks. gir sat next to her. he pulled a loaf of bread out of his head and started breaking it up. mimi watched him curiously. "watcha doin' there?"she asked. gir handed her some bread. "im's gonna break it till it's teeny weeny and then throw it into the pond! the little ducky's gonna eat it!"he said, exietedly.

"wow!"mimi said, as she broke some bread of the loaf and tossed it into the pond. a duck ate it. she giggled. she had an idea. she put the loaf on her lap. she hit the bread 2 times with her paw in different places. the loaf shook a little before colapsing into little bread cubes. gir watched in aww. she started throwing them at the pond. lots of ducks and swans and geese came and ate it all up. gir was still breaking up his loaf so mimi helped him. she let him throw the pieces of bread in the pond and watched as the ducks ate them.

gir giggled sadisticly as a duck gulped it down. mimi lauphed beacuse gir's lauph was halarious. "mimi! i gotta show you's somthin'!"gir squeeled exietedly as he grabbed her paw. he ran off into some tree's, dragging her with him. they came to a cliff. there was a bench there and there were lots of flowers and trees surrounding it. they both sat down.

mimi ghasped,her eyes growing wide. the view was beautifull. she took of her disguise and watched birds fly. then she turned to gir, confused.

"how is there a cliff in a park?"

"i dunno! eHEHEHEHEHE!"gir said,shrugging before he fell face flat on the floor.

mimi rolled her eyes at the robot's spaz-moment. she looked back at the sky,her eyes gleeming with curiousity. gir watched her.

"if only tak could see this...no. tak was horrible to me."mimi said,her voice changing to sadness.

she may not be the perfect robot, she may not be the happiest or the prittiest,but to gir,she was everything. he liked her. gir had an idea. he opened his head and pulled out a aqua blue electric guitar and an amp. he walked forward and set everything up. mimi watched in utter confusment. gir picked up a sheet with a song. he scribbled out most of the words and replaced them. when he was satisfied,he put it on the floor and started singing while playing the elctric guitar. mimi's eyes widened.

**skater boy by avril lagving (edited by gir)**

_i am a boy_

_you are a girl_

_can i make it anymore obvious?_

_i am crazy_

_and you are lovely_

_what more can i say?_

_i wanna hug_

_and you give me hugs_

_but secretly i want a bigger one!_

_but masta and tak_

_fight all day_

_cuz they have a problem about us bieng friends_

_i am a crazy boy_

_you said see ya later boy_

_you were so nice to me today_

_now we are in the park_

_and i am singing a song_

_do you like this song i am singing?_

_i am REALY crazy_

_but you like me anyway_

_you were so nice to me today_

_now we are in the park_

_and i am singing a song_

_do you like this song i am singing?_

_(guitar solo)_

_5 years from now_

_we'll sit in a voot_

_we'll be happy_

_far from our masta's fights_

_tak'll turn on tv_

_and guess who she sees?_

_mimi and gir taking over the world!_

_she'll call up ma masta_

_he already knows_

_and he's first in line to see us in throwns_

_she tag's along_

_and stands in the crowd_

_looking up at the mimi that see was mean to!_

_you are a lovely girl!_

_mean tak never liked you though!_

_you were not good eanoph for her_

_now your a conqueror!_

_this is bizonqulor!_

_does her silly face see what your worth?_

_you are a lovely girl!_

_**silly gir always**__**liked you though!**_

_you better than good eanoph for me!_

_now your a conqueror!_

_this is bizonqulor!_

_mimi makes gir feal so happy!_

_(guitar solo)_

_sorry tak but you missed out_

_well touph luck but mimi's mine_

_we are always so happy!_

_and tak was always just too mean!_

_too bad that she couldent see_

_see the girl mimi could be_

_there is more than meets the eye_

_i see the soul that is inside_

_i am crazy_

_mimi's funny_

_can i make it anymore obvious?_

_we are in best friends_

_havent you heard_

_how we hug eachother's world!_

_she's with the crazy boy!_

_she said see ya later boy!_

_ill make waffels for us tommorow_

_ill be in the studio_

_sining the song i wrote_

_about how tak's an evil *****_

_she's with the crazy boy!_

_she said see ya later boy!_

_ill make waffels for us tommorow_

_ill be in the studio_

_sining the song i wrote_

_about how tak's an evil *****!_

**end of song**

mimi was smiling at gir,although her eyes had tears. gir looked sad.

"dont you like my song?"

"i love it!"

"then why you crying? you crying means you no like it!"

"its tears of happiness. also tears of lauphter."

"oh,OK! wait,what were you lauphin about?"gir asked curiously,whanting to lauph aswell

"you called tak an evil *****!"

"hehehehe. oh yeah."

"hey gir."

"yeah?"

"where did you learn to play the guitar and sing?"

gir looked down at the guitar in confusment. than he looked back up. "i 'dunno."

"how did you change all the lyrics so fast?"

"i dunno."

"when did you fit a guitar in your head?"

"i dunno."

"is there something you do know?"

"i likes youu mimi!" he said before hugging her.

she blushed but hugged him back. she felt gir shaking and realised he was gigling. gir let go of mimi and gigled more. mimi was confused.

"did you like the song?"

"...yes. i already said that."

"so,wanna sing with me?"

"um..."

"wanna read the song i wrote?"

"ok."

gir picked up a piece of paper with the song he had sung. mimi smiled at the lyrics. it was based on her and gir taking over the world and running away from their masters.

"yeah,this is realy good!"

"thanky youuu!"

"your welcome,gir. your welcome." said mimi,patting gir's little head.

**at zim's base**

zim was typing away at an irken laptop. he was sweating as he hacked into many things. he had to get some answers. something HORRIBLE must have happened to his friend if the little angel had somehow turned into a blood-thirsty monster bet on cruelly, slowly and painfully torturing innocent lives. zim hacked into a academy's private files. he searched up the name 'nix' ad results started poring out.

zim read threw many files, his blood-red eyes scanning everything with curiosity and determination. he found out that the irken academy let each irken write a private online diary for them to look over when older. zim knew it was wrong, but he hacked into nix's diary and began to read. he skipped a few entrys.

_entry 1_

_hi! its so amazing here! i'm too shy to talk to anyone though. luckily, an instructor paired me with someone I like and is very nice! his name is zim, and he comes from the same part of irk that I lived in! I'm so lucky to have found a friend._

_entry 49_

_it was ok in school today. it was normal , as usual. I lived through school peacefully today besides those stupid bullies. why are they so mean? at least they cant crush my spirit. they never will! right now i'm eating a bright pink doughnut. I made it. I made sure t put my favorite coulers of sprinkles on it :all of them!_

_entry 40087_

_something happened today that I never thought would. it all happened in the school. me and zim were talking when the bullies showed up. they started t push me and zim. then, they pushed zim so hard his pak was sparking. he was knocked unconscious. he woke up not remembering what happened. I never told him what happened. because if he knew, his life would be ruined. basically, the nurse-droid scanned zim's pak while he was still knocked out and found out he was a defect..._

zim stopped reading after that, his face shocked and confused. but most of all, hurt. what did she mean, defect? zim knew what it meant, but it didn't make sense. the almighty zim couldn't be a defect, could he? these must be lies. but then, it felt like a ton of bricks dropped on his head as he realized something. 'nix would NEVER lie to her diary. nix would never lie to anyone if not for their good.' zim felt an urge to read the rest of the entry.

_but, It actually doesn't matter if he's a defect. he will ALWAYS be MY friend. in fact, he is better than ANY invader. irk is know to be the BEST and MOST DEADLY planet that belongs to the most SUPIRIOR creatures EVER!(the irkens) zim blew half of it up by ACIDENT! imagine what he could do on purpose! he is an irken legend and I am glad that at least I can see that in him. just wait until zim is a full grown irken, how the bullies shall PAY! **I will make sure of it. MUAHAHAHA! **whoa, did I just do a evil laugh?!_

zim wiped a tear from his eye. his little irken was becoming evil, just like him. now he understood. she wasn't a monster, she was defending him from all creatures who hurt him or called him a defect. in her eyes, he was the most superior of them all. he was her tallest. he smiled as he read the part of him being defective. she seemed to think it made him even more powerful. she was a good friend.

"my little nix-ie is growing up! so touching..."zim said, wiping a tear from his eye again, regretting ever having to leave the academy and most of all, leave his little nix.

his poor little smeat-friend. she must have been so lonely. he thought back to the time where she watched him leave. she was crying and repeating 'no daddy. don't leave!' zim felt his squeedly-splooch break. she was so young.

**_crash!_**

zim turned around, expecting gir to have blow up something , but was shocked to find the roof had a hole. in front of him, in a pile of the ceiling's rubble, stood a voot. it was black with purple and grey accents. a evil laugh was heard, making zim shiver. a irken appeared, covered head to toe in black and grey. her snake-like toung. dark green skin. petrifying eyes. her razor sharp teeth. her magnificent sir-unit next to her. the robot was black, 2 black eyes glowing. it's robot hands had long nails made of the hardest metal, used to slash apart anything. it had a painted mouth into a twisted grin up to it's cheeks, blood covering the edges. it's robot face was a mix of the joker, the Cheshire cat and a creepy clown.

"hey zim-dad. misssss me?" said a soft voice with a hiss.

"n-nix?!" said zim in shock.

**ooh! what will happen next? is nix insane? why does she always think of zim as a dad? well, actually that's obvious. he always acted like a dad since she was younger than him. well, lets see what happens next. wonder if her blood-thirsty sir unit will meet mimi and gir.**

**invader die, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A;N:**

**hi! this is invader die! I wanted to say something that might clear everything up a little. I accidentally deleted this story 3 TIMES before! im sorry if your comments were deleted. i'm soooooooo clumsy.**

**I also wanted to thank invader johnny for commenting on my story! yey! you get a cookie! I heard writers give out cookies to people who are nice and comment on their story's, so I decided to do that too! yey for cookies!**

**now, here's a bit of craziness in the story! yey for craziness! im so happy! actually, im not. but I always act like im happy. in fact, my friends say im like a killer clown. what does that even mean? clowns are so nice! even the ones with red balloons and chain saws! I saw one down my street the other day! im sure it was just a Halloween costume. I mean, who carries a chainsaw around? *throws chainsaw behind her* yup, im just here, writing a story. without any weapons. *throws 10 knifes behind her, along with 2 nuclear bombs and lots of other weapons* yup, defiantly didn't kill someone 7 minuets ago. *pushes dead body away* hehehe. MAY THE STORY BEGIN!**

**end of A;N;**

* * *

><p>mimi and gir walked out of the park, paw in paw. gir smiled because he was happy mimi loved is song. mimi was smiling because she had someone she could count on. suddenly, she remembered the words that strange nix alien told her. 'the age of the brain begins.' said the haunting voice. this still puzzled mimi. what does it mean? and the fact that nix said she was going to save zim meant something bad would happen. these things were all linked up somehow. but now comes the tricky part. linking them together. mimi decided she should visit zim again and ask about this. mimi tugged on gir's arm, signaling for him to go to zim's house. they walked a bit faster.<p>

finally they reached zim's house. gir burst in. zim wasn't watching tv.

"he's in the lab." computer said bored-ly.

"thank you." mimi said before her and gir walked off.

they went down the toilet to zim's lab.

"n-nix?!" they heard zim say.

* * *

><p>"yes, its me. conqueror of half the stupid universe. how've you been?" she asked, smiling evilly<p>

"h-half the universe?" zim squeaked.

she rolled her eyes. "yes, zim-brother. what did you expect?"

"I-I thought you were the type that would shower everyone in flowers and snacks!" he said, shocked.

"PFFT! What have they ever done for me? I learned to toughen up when you left." she said, waving her hand dismissively like zim does.

"wow."

"yeah. I get that ALOT. hehe. anyway, how you been, little bro?"

"bro? what is this bro you speak of?"

she sighed, pace-palming herself. " wow ,i have only been in this planet for 5 minuets and im still smarter than you."

"HEY!...its true."

she chuckled and walked over to him. she placed a hand on zim's shoulder. "good to see you again." she said, smiling.

"it is good to see you too. hey, I've just noticed im TALLER than you! ha! in fact, me and the dib-human are the same size. you are the same size as the gaz-human." zim observed.

"yea? well, im still older." she snapped.

"AAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed something from inside her voot.

she got a knife out of her boot and threw it into the voot with extreme accuracy. this time, a scream of pain was heard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the voice

"SHUT UP OR I'LL BURN YOUR EYES OFF THEN FEED THEM TO YOU THEN CUT OPEN YOUR STOMACH AND EAT ALL OF YOUR ORGANS AND BURN YOUR BODY! THEN,I'LL DANCE IN YOUR ASHES BEFORE MIXING THEM INTO A SMOOTHIE! THEN I'LL DRINK THE SMOOTHIE!" nix yelled to the poor victim.

zim turned pale and felt like throwing up. it was really messed up thing to say. nix looked around. "wow, I've taken over more than half the universe in one day and i'm not even an invader! you seriously need help taking over earth. i mean, it's only ONE planet."

zim was shaking. by now, i'm surprised he hasn't shit his pants. "um ,yes. actually. you might come useful one of these days."

zim inspected her. he noticed she had blood stains on her clothes. red blood. only humans have red blood. 'she killed someone ALREADY?!' he thought, franticly. he looked behind her and saw her creepy sir unit with the bloody painted-on-grin. 'or maybe, her sir did...hmm...' he thought.

nix smiled at him. "so what are you planning to do with earth?"

"eh? oh, um, maybe turn it into a bowling ball. maybe."

"hmm. not bad." she said, trying to cover up the fact that it was boring.

"yes. it is pretty good. you know, you could help me out if you want. it would be enjoyable."

"ok."

"first, we'll need a disguise."

"got it. im going to make my human look VERY innocent. it would be easier." nix explained

she pressed a button on her pak. she was wearing the same clothes, but with no gloves. her skin was a light chocolate brown. her eyes were such a dark shade of brown that it looked black. she has soft, bright pink-maroon lips. her hair was black and reached just about under her shoulders. her hair was VERY wavy and messy. what do you expect? crazy girl, crazy hair. she walked up to her sir-unit and picked her up. she changed it to look like a cat. kind of like Mimi's cat form. except, Mimi's cat form was dark blue with red eyes. this cat was black with black eyes. also, the horns were a dark grey.

sir units were programed to change into different forms. since planet earth had female humans and cat being best friends, the female sir-units programing was ordered to do that. they would all look the same but with different coulers. also, nix's cat (miz),also had the same Cheshire cat grin. so, that never changed.

zim nodded his head in approvment. "not as good as mine, but it will do fine." zim agreed. she rolled her eyes. "also, I go to a place to find out about human's life. they call it ' skool.' you will now have to accompany me to skool everyday until we take over this rock."

"I suppose so." nix said, in a grumpy voice.

"now, when we enter, I will tell them you are my little sister."

"ehem!"

"fine! my BIG sister! geez..."

"hm." she said, satisfied.

* * *

><p>"did you see that, gir?"<p>

"see wa?"

"she seemed fine. besides the killing part. hey, her sir-unit is creepy."

"awww , she's cute!"

"...ok?"

"she so tiny!"

"I know she's cute. but she's also creepy."

"cute+creepy= cuepy!"

"keee-ooo=py?"

"cuepy!"

"okaaaay?"

"les' meet her!"

they walked into the room and up to the cat. the cat stared at them. "hello, unidentified sir-units." greeted miz. "I am miz."

"hiya miz!" said gir, waving to her.

she was confused at why he was waving, but slowly raised a pointy paw and gave a single wave. "hello-" her eyes scanned gir, showering him with light. "-gir." she scanned mimi as well. "hello, mimi."

mimi nodded her hello. "so, what brings you here?" mimi asked.

miz shrugged. "im not sure. something bad, I guess. you'll find out. hopefully my creator,nix, can stop it. let me tell you, ALOT of things are going to happen around here. 99% of them will be awesome! the other 1%, not so much. but, it will only last a few weeks. maybe days. you'll see. it'll be FUN!" said the little sir unit, clapping her sharp little claws.

"that's good to know! hey, before I met gir, I was very boring and loyal and stuff. want to be our friend?" mimi asked.

"hmmmm...I think that would be an excellent idea." miz agreed.

* * *

><p>nix watched the robots talk. so did zim. she turned to face him.<p>

"so, when is this...skool?"

"umm...OH NO! WE ARE LATE!" he screemed.

gir and mimi sat down and talked with miz.

zim put on his disguise and grabbed nix's arm, leading her out of the house. they ran towards skool, nix feeling lost. zim stopped running when they were half way. skool started at 8:30. now, it was 8:18. they had time. she and zim caught their breath, walking the rest of the way. when they reached some gates, zim looked towards her. she took that as a sign that beyond the gates were skool. they walked inside. classes started at 9, but they needed to be there early to go to their lockers and grab their books. when nix saw a little boy open his locker, she walked up to him and knocked him out cold. she stole his locker keys and walked up to zim, waving the keys in his face.

"now I have a locker!" she said with evil exitment.

"I...um...see that." said zim, glancing between nix and the poor little human filth.

"hehehe." she chuckled darkly at the boy.

"lets walk around. I should show you the skool. come on, nix." zim led her away, they both marched at the same time.

as they turned a corner, they were face-to-face with dib. "AHA! hello zi- hey, who's that?" dib asked, pointing at nix.

nix growled, but zim placed a claw on her shoulder. "she is my human sister. she is my little-" he was cut off by nix elbowing him in the squeedly splooch. "I meen, BIG sister." zim corrected. she nodded approvingly.

nix noticed that there was a smaller human next to dib. gaz looked up, locking eye contact with nix. zim and dib watched . dib watched nervously, worried gaz would hurt the 'human'. zim watched nervously, worried nix would KILL gaz. gaz opened her eyes a little, they were narrow. nix narrowed her eyes as well. gaz and nix nodded at each other. zim and dib gawped. they noticed how the girls were communicating by eye-contact. gaz chuckled darkly.

"well well well, looks like im not the only one." she said in her normal tone.

"yeah, I suppose so."

"haven't seen you around. if your zim's sister, that meens your an alien, right?"

"pfft. yeah. except smarter. and im 12 years older. do you know I rule most of the universe? it's pretty neat. right now, I left my friend in charge."

gaz's eyes opened a bit more. "wow."

"I get that a lot. it gets annoying after a while, but im used to it."

"are you used to zim's constant blabbing?"

"are you used to dib's constant blabbing?"

"touché"

"hehe. yeah."

"how do we cope, i'll never know."

"yeah. im older than zim, but just because he's taller he act's like he's the dad."

"ugh. must be hell for you."

"yeah. my friend was more like a little sister too. she's older than zim as well."

"I don't pity zim."

"I have to pity zim. what's that device?"

"oh, this? its a game-slave. wanna play a game on it?"

"hmmm. I have a better idea. would you mind me borrowing that for a bit?"

gaz growled a bit before handing it over. "I _guess_ so." she huffed, only letting nix touch it because she recognized a dark person when she saw one.

nix got a pak-leg out of her pak. unlike zim's, her pak legs were black. she started to use some tools and started tinkering the game-slave. gaz was worried about her precious device, but had a good feeling about this. gaz knows ALL. finaly, nix was finished. she snapped her fingers. as she did so, the game-slave 2 turned into a game-slave 200! gaz's eyes opened fully. her hands trembled as nix handed her the device. gaz stared at it in shock.

"wow. iggens is SO goanna cry." gaz said darkly with a FAINTES, TINY-EST GHOST OF A SMILE. "thanks, _I guess."_ gaz hissed out the words.

nix cringed too, not liking the words just like gaz. "don't mention it. EVER."

"yea, im not planning to." gaz responded, eyes glued to the screen.

dib and zim watched in amazement. they were getting along so well. dib turned to look at zim.

"she's an alien."

"yep."

"damn it, how could I not tell?"

"didn't you hear her? she was smart eanoph to rule most of the universe, dib. even galaxy's tremble at her boots. she is REALY deadly. so is gaz. lets step away slowly."

"for once, I agree. this is NOT going to end well."

"shut up and start backing away, dib-worm. I am not planning to be nix's lunch...I am NOT joking. she eats irkens. and some other stuff. I found this out a few seconds ago. also, those red patches on her clothes are NOT ketchup stains..." zim whispered.

dib gulped, following zim out of this situation. suddenly, horrible visions flashed through dib's mind about nix taking over earth and gaz helping her. of coarse, dib always new gaz would do this one day. but he didn't expect it to be this soon.

nix and gaz looked at each other up and down.

"your not bad for a human."

"your not bad for a e.t."

"to me, YOUR the alien."

"but, your on MY planet."

"not gonna be yours for long."

"can I help?"

"if you want."

"I've got good dooming skills."

"I've got good killing skills."

"yea, I can see that." said gaz, looking at the human blood in nix's dress.

nix looked down at herself. "oh, I forgot to change that. woops." nix pressed a button on her pak, making the blood stains disappear.

"that must be handy."

"you have NO idea."

"you know, this is the most decent conversation I ever had. unless its with my dad. or grandma."

"same here. even though I don't have family."

"what about zim?"

"he is metaphorically my brother."

"ok. dib is metaphorically my brother as well. don't tell him I said this, but he's actually my dad's clone. and im older. dad brainwashed me into thinking dib was older cuz he's smarter than a normal kid for his age. dib doesn't know."

"whoa. wait, if he brainwashed you, how do you remember?"

"I don't. actually, I read it in dad's diary."

"your dad has a diary?"

"so does dib. make sense how they're the same person?"

"defiantly."

"I got to go to class. you know, you ARE my size. instead of being in a class with e.t and nerd, you could be in my class."

"ok."

gaz and nix walked towards gaz's class. nix was teaching gaz about the new features of the game-slave 200.

* * *

><p>gir and mimi listened to miz as she told them about her adventures with nix.<p>

"so, after sending bombs into it's core, it imploded on itself. we programed the bombs to go through the planet's surface and to only explode when it senses the FULL heat of the core. it worked _purrrfetly._" purred miz, raising a claw.

"wow. that must have been VERY advance tech." mimi commented.

"yes. im sure YOU could pull that of with the right equipment."

"you really think so?!"

" I KNOW so, mimi."

"thanks!"

"your welcome- tak has just broke into zim's base!" the cat-miz said.

Mimi's eyes widened. "how do you know?"

a paw went up to Miz's eye. "optical sensor. highly advanced and upgraded."

"ah." mimi agreed, everything making sense.

"hide in there." miz said, pointing a sharp metal claw nail at a box.

mimi nodded before jumping inside. miz picked up gir and placed him on top of the box, making sure it looked like a seat. miz turned off her hologram. just then, tak withought her disguise burst in.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" tak screamed, terrified of miz.

"please don't scre-" miz was cut off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"tak screemed again.

"I said not to-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SHUT UP! god! your as stupid as zim!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH- wait, NO IM NOT!"

"again with the yelling?"

"I LIKE TACOS!" gir butted in.

"no-one cares, gir." miz hissed. gir shrugged before humming to himself.

"y-your the d-d-deadly n-nix's s-sir unit!" tak said, shrinking in fear.

miz walked up to tak. "no shit, Sherlock."

"eh?" tak said, as dumbly as zim.

"wow. are you zim's twin?"

"no! anyway, what are you doing here?"

"_I was going to ask you the same thing."_ hissed miz, scraping the walls with her giant metal claws. (omg. miz is the new wolverine! lol, jokes.)

tak gulped before bolting out the door and out of the toiler, sprinting out of the lab. miz walked up to gir and pushed him off the box, opening the cardboard hiding-place. mimi bursted out, along with confetti. gir squealed and clapped his hands with happiness while miz rolled her eyes. mimi laughed a bit at Miz's face. miz growled in a animal way, her speaker that allowed her to talk growled louder. mimi patted Miz's head.

"down, miz."

miz sat down and glared at mimi, not able to snarl without a mouth. instead, all she had was a stupid speaker and a painted on bloody grin. they weren't kidding when they say she was a mixture of a creepy clown, the joker and the Cheshire cat.

**yey for sir-units uniting! woohoo! lol, I've eaten too much candy like gir did in the Halloween special. *stuffs crisps in mouth.* im actually slim! not skinny, but slim. skinny people REALY have to eat a bit more. otherwise, one day they will explode and start eating stuff cuz' the hunger would build up! like a ballooooooon! why am I talking 'bout this shit? LETS DANCE WITH GIR!**

**gir: YEY! YOUR HEAD SMELLS LIKE A PUPPY!**

**me: you ARE a puppy!**

***me and gir hold hands and spin in a circle.***

**me: im bored now. *tosses gir out the window.***

**gir: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**so, now gaz and nix have met. this is certainly doomed. thankfully, nix likes game-slaves as much as gaz. either they kill everyone, or they take over the game-slave industries. hopefully number 2. they aren't exactly friends, but seem to get along. that's good. now, you must know just because gir and mimi are the main characters, doesn't mean they are gonna have ALL the screen time. everyone will share their time EQUALY! also, somethin' BIG Is gonna happen! MAY THE DOOM BEGIN! **


	4. the future? pfft, as if!

**hey guys! so, I've done another chapter...Future-like!**

chapter 1(narrated...kinda)

zim ran through some long hallways. he had done it. he held a small machine part to his chest. the last piece of the puzzle. he finally reached the room he was searching for. zim's eyes grow and shine as he looks at the screen. this would change his life forever.

zim had created... a laptop.

now, I know what your thinking. probably something like, 'but that's so ****ing stupid! how does THAT change his life?' and let me tell you, it doesn't. in fact, it _shows_ him his life. it knows everything. even the future! and of course, zim wants to know how it turns out.

he placed the last piece on the red laptop. it glows eerily. zim grins as he types in the year of what he wants to see. just as he was about to press enter, dib shows up.

"AHA! i knew you were making something evil!...so, what exactly _is_ it?" dib asks.

zim was about to tell dib it was none of his business when he thought. 'maybe, i should show dib what it does. hahaha! I bet in the future I will be king of earth while the dib-monkey is my servant! hahaha! I cant wait to see his face!' zim thought out loud.

"NEAT! SO THAT THING SHOWS THE FUTURE dib said, excitedly.

"um...yes." said zim, embarrassed he was talking to himself.

just then, gaz entered the room. gir, mimi, tak(in human form), miz and nix)in human form) followed. "hey, bro." says nix.

"ok, i suppose all of you were hearing that? "zim asks

"yup." they all say.

"and you whant to be part of this?" zim asks again

"DUH!" they all shout.

"ugh. ok, fine." said zim, waving them to come closer.

they all gathered around the laptop, buzzing to know what will happen. even gaz. suddenly, the laptop started to fizz and crack. they looked at each other worriedly. the laptop shut down. everyone was pissed off. until, it started to hum with energy. so much, that it almost sucked them all in! _almost. _they screamed in horror. nix just stared at them like they were idiots and slammed the laptop closed. imitatly they stopped screaming and froze. except gaz. she was on her game-slave the whole time, not caring much. nix raised an eye-brow at everyone's stupidity. gaz looked up from her game-slave and saw everyone was not moving. the first person she looked at was nix.

"nix, what did you do?" gaz asked, same non-caring tone.

nix shrugged her shoulders. finaly, everyone started to brush themsleves off and take deep breaths. nix, however, was still curious. she reached her hand towards the laptop and opened it again. this time, it worked. everyone watched themselves in the futer.

**what the laptop was showing:**

nix,gaz and tak walked past the skool gates. but this wasnt any ordinary skool, this was hi-skool. they were graduating. tak and nix were in human form. they all looked the same, but not exactly. gaz's hair was longer and her dress had a design to it, it was a pattern of swirls. tak's hair was longer but still shaved off on one side. nix had long black hair instead of short hair and was , of course, dressed head to toe in black ; she wore a black long sleeve top with a white skull in the middle, black skinny jeans , big chunky boots with spikes and black lipstick. tak had a silver bag with purple eyes. (mimi disguised) and nix had a black bracelet with 2 black sircles that glowed. (miz's disguised.)

on the other side of the skool gates, the boys walked together. but, it wasn't just zim and dib. there was 1 more. he had blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin and was dressed head to toe in black like nix. zim had grown which was rare for irkens. he actually looked the same but had a different, spiky wig. he had a gameslave with 2 glowing circles that looked like eyes. (gir in disguise) dib had a different shirt on. this shirt had a smily face that was happy. dib's black lab coat was longer but with zips and his hair had grown into a larger spike aswell. the boys and girls both reached the opening of the gate at the same time. zim and gaz played on their game-slaves and tak and dib were talking about space-ships. the mysterious boy went next to nix. nix rolled her eyes while the boy gave her a cheeky grin, receiving an elbow to the stomach from nix. they all walked inside the skool. _hi_-skool.

**end of the laptop's future thing**

everyone looked at one-another.

"so, me, gir and miz are disguised as a game-slave, a purse and a bracelet? that must be some GOOD technology." mimi observed.

tak noticed mimi was there. "m-mimi?" tak stuttered, shocked.

Mimi's eyes widened. she activated her rockets and flew away, gir following. tak just watched in surprise and sadness.

"hey, did anyone notice gaz was holding zim's hand and dib was holding tak's hand?" miz asked.

everyone paled, gaz opened her eyes wide. gaz and zim side-glanced at each other while blushing, scooting away from each other. tak raised an eye-brow at dib as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"hmmmmm." they heard a voice say.

they turned to look at nix who was deep in thought, silently muttering things to herself.

"wonder who the idiot was..." nix mumbled quietly.

"well, there was a banner saying graduation. did you all see it? you must be 18 earth years in there." miz observed.

"well, im leaving." gaz said, closing her eyes.

"yes, ehem, so am I. lets go, gaz." dib said, dragging gaz off , happy to know zim wasn't planning anything.

"yeah. I need to find mimi. _again_. " tak said sadly, also walking away from the awkward situation.

miz walked up to zim's side. she elbowed him playfully. "so, zim. _gaz, _huh?" miz said, making zim turn dark green.

he gave a high-pitch scream and ran off. miz watched zim run, his scream becoming fainter and fainter. she turned to her mistress who was deep in thought.

"yes, only I could have done that. how is the planet not conquered? oh, wait. I forgot. the stupid age of the brain. it commences. _shit." _nix mumbled.

nix walked over to another lab room. fizzing and drilling could be heard. miz walked to the OTHER lab room, also working on something.

**in the park**

mimi sat on a tree, tears sliding down her cheeks. gir sat down next to her, patting her back. mimi didn't want tak to find her and take her away. not now, not ever. she leaned her head onto gir's shoulder, he wrapped a arm around her shoulders. gir could tell mimi was sad. since they were on a branch, he couldn't hug her. so wrapping an arm around her was the closest to a hug. he watched her sadly. was she sad about the movie the laptop showed? did she not like meeting dib and gaz? did she not like zim's base? did she not like _him?_ gir sighed, wanting to make her happy. he pulled out a taco from his head and waved it in front of her face. she looked at the taco, then at gir. he gave her a sad smile. she gave him a sad smile too, taking the taco from him and munching on it. gir smiled happily, relived she stopped crying. gir activated his rockets, wrapping a arm around mimi's waist. her eyes widened as she clung onto gir, hating when he flew. they rocketed away, smashing through one of gir's windows. he landed on the sofa, mimi letting go of him. she continued eating the taco while gir watched the monkey show.

"that crazy monkey..."mimi mumbled, shaking her head disapprovingly.

**slam!**

gir and mimi turned to see a cat at the door. it looked...weird.

"hey, mimi. sup, gir." said the cat, walking over. behind it, a mouse followed.

"um...who are you?"mimi asked.

the cat blinked a few times. "im miz. this is my new disguise. and this little fella-"she pointed at the mouse. "-is meep. my loyal servent." she finished.

"MEEP!" it squeeked a greeting.

"hey, u look like MINI MOOSE! he so nice! but he no go meep. he go SQUEEK!" gir said, telling them about mini moose.

"that's a good disguise."mimi complemented.

"thanks. no offence, but I don't like our official cat disguises." miz said, shrugging.

(**A;N; if you want to see her new disguise, go to deviant art. my name on it is 'I-will-stab-you.' **** I doodled a quick picture of the disguise. its not very good. lol! but, its pretty much what I could do in such short notice. end of A;N)**

miz jumped onto the couch's arm. she layed down and started to take a nap. mimi watched the mouse crawl on top of Miz's back and close it's eyes, taking a nap as well. mimi stoked the small mouse, or 'meep'. what a weird name. mimi looked over at gir. he wasn't there anymore. she turned back to meep. gir held meep by it's tail, gir's mouth open. gir was about to eat meep when miz's cat tail snapped meep away from gir.

"do NOT eat meep. go eat a taco." miz growled, hugging meep close to her.

mimi laughed at gir's ecstatic face at the mention of a taco. she watched gir run off before turning to miz.

"hey,miz?"

"yes?"

"well, I was wondering if you know what 'the age of the brain' is?"

"...oh." miz said, surprised. "well, are you familiar with the control brains in irk?"

mimi shook her head, no.

"*sigh* ok, ill tell you. the control brains are what tell the tallest what to do. they control irk and the irkens living in it, including the tallest. zim was put through trial twice and sent to the brains so that he could be destroyed, but still escaped. they are our real leaders."

"so, does the age of the brain have anything to do with the control brains?"

"yes. the age of the brain is horrible. its going to happen soon. when the brains get what they want, which is to conquer all planets, they will DESTROY everything. that is why my mistress is here. she is here to save zim, and all his friends, from their doom."

"WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? HOW DO WE DEFEAT THEM?"

"worry not, mimi. we have time. and we WILL win, trust me. my mistress is working on it right now as we speak. while she was doing that, I was whipping myself up a new disguise and a minion. now that I have what I want, I can get what I NEED. relax. besides, nix has conquered more planets in one day then they had in a thousand years. if they go after her, she has millions of universes FULL of army's and can easily wipe out those 3 meddling control brains. easy as murder."

"don't you mean easy as pie?"

"...I hate pie."

"PIEEEEEE!" gir popped up, slamming pie onto miz's face.

miz's body shook in anger as she glared at gir. gir's face turned into one of horror as he ran away, screaming for his piggies. mimi watched them calmly. I hope mimi's comfortable, because this is the last time she'll feel that way...DUN DUN DUUUUN!- sorry, I just ruined the moment.

**at zim's lab**

nix picked up a paralyzer ray, a morph suit (with feet and gloves) and her trade-mark knife, blood-stains coating the black steal. she put on the suit. it was black, covering her whole body except her face. she tugged on the fabric.

"okay. so, this should link up to my brain-waves. if that it correct, I can do...THIS-" she held up a hand that was covered with the suit.

a black ball of energy glowed from her palm. she grinned sadistically. she raised a foot and stomped it on the floor. as she did so, the feet of the suit changed to the shape of a heal. she stomped the other one, a heal appeared as well. she snapped her fingers, turning them into sharp claws. she giggled evilly. 'okay,now some pockets.' she thought. as she did so, a pocket appeared on her hip. she placed the paralyzing ray in it, along with the knife. they got sucked into the endless pocket.

"watch out, control brains. you messed with the wrong girl." she hissed quietly.

as she did so, her suit glowed eerily, making her float. she giggled , the suit turning her girly giggle into a evil laugh that could be heard from miles.

**in the massive(irken space ship)**

the tallest calmly ate their doughnuts.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

purple spit out his juice while red was having a heart-attack choking on his food.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"purple asked

"I DONT KNOW!" red said hysterically.

**back at zim's underground lab**

nix stopped her evil laughter and wiped a tear out of her eye. she sighed, her facing returning into a normal one. she walked out of the lab boredly. zim looked up from watching TV.

"hello, nix."

"hi zim."

"nice suit."

"yeah, its pretty neat. wanna see something cool?"

"okay."

she raised a hand, it turned into a claw. a black fire ball appeared in her palm. she blasted a hole through the wall with a flick of her wrist.

"WOAH!" zim said, gaping at the suit.

she changed it back to normal. she raised to fists up. the part of the suit that covered her pak brought out NEW WEAPONS! YEY! there were guns, swords, knifes, cannons, dynamite, bombs, lasers, explosives, blades...you get the idea. zim looked at her in shock. she started laughing like crazy, blowing up his base. he fell on his knees.

"NOOOO! MY BEAUTIFULL BAAAAAAAAAAAASE! WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?"he screamed.

after she was done with her rampage, the base started repairing itself. "oh, I forgot about that." zim said, watching his base turn good as new.

she walked away, bored again. she went outside. luckily, she had her human disguise on. she walked towards gaz's house, her suit's GPS guiding her. she knocked on the door. dib answered it.

"hello. who are yo- wait. your zim's SISTER!"

"metaphorically. is your sister home?"

"yes. why? do you wanna probe her brain?"

"...wow. you are so cliché. no I don't want to probe her brain, you idiot. have you no brain? if an alien was smart enough to travel miles here, wouldnt you think it was smart enough to come in peace?"

"...no. but zim dosent come in peace."

"yeah, well he's not smart."

dib started laughing. "yeah, I guess your right. but haven't you taken over more than half the universe?"

"yeah. but it turns out that im the best thing that happened to them. planets are working together. enemys becoming friends. when I take over, yes, people die from the invasion. but, I can easily bring them back to life." she said, non-caringly.

"wow. that's actually good. so are you taking over earth?"

"dib, face it. most creatures on this rock are incredibly stupid. you and your sister are an exception, though. you guys are smarter than most humans. but dib, I pity you. your race lasts a few 10 years before dying. that's not long." she said.

dib's face fell as he realized how short his life was. she pushed past him.

"GAZ?" she shouted.

"UPSTAIRS!" gaz shouted.

nix ran upstairs. you could hear gaz's room open and close.

"wow, she really IS gaz's friend." dib mumbled

"sup, nix. what brings you to my domain?" gaz said, drawing a picture of dib getting eaten by a monster.

"Well, I wanted to show you this neat suit. it can do anything!"

"...anything?"

nix and gaz smiled evilly at each other, thinking of ways to doom people.

**with gir and mimi**

gir played with his piggie. mimi kept watching him, her purple eyes glowing. she was bored. but she was happy. it was calm around here. when she was with tak, she ALWAYS had work to do. orders to obey. how does miz deal with having a mistress? mimi turned to look at miz. she didn't trust her very much. miz scratched her head and continued watching tv.

"meep!"

"yeah. no, I totally agree." miz said to meep.

"meeeeep-meep!"

"mhmm. yeah, its so weird how it works."

"meep meeeeep meep meep?"

"no, I don't think so."

"meep meep meep?!"

"I just don't, ok?!"

"meep. *sigh* meep meep meep, meep meep?"

"yeah, I know."

"meep meep!"

"NO!"

"meep." meep nudged her arm.

"*sigh* I said no!" she said, irritatedly.

"what it she saying?" mimi asked.

"first of all, its a HIM. second of all, its none of your business."

"come on!"

"now your starting to sound like meep."

"MEEP!"

"UGH!" miz got up and walked out of the house, the mouse scrambling after her.

mimi watched them go. she turned to gir. gir layed down on the floor, holding the piggy in the air. mimi rolled her eyes. she walked up to him and sat down next to him. he smiled up at her. she pated his head.

"gir?"

"yeeees?"

"...are you sad?"

"nope! why mimi askin'?"

"I feel sad."

"Why?"

"I don't kno-" she was cut off by nix bursting a hole through the wall.

gaz and nix ran past them, blasting another hole on the opposite wall, which lead to the neighbor's house. they ran off, blasting holes through walls. gir's walls repaired themselves.

"why you sad?" gir asked again.

"I miss ta-"mimi was interrupted as another hole was blasted through the wall

"OH, COME ON!" mimi yelled, pissed off.

"are you mimi?" asked a guy in a suit.

"...yes?" she said. she looked down and noticed she was not in disguise.

"good." the guy in the suit started to flicker. soon, an irken with green eyes stood before her. "GET THEM!" he shouted. more irkens apeered behind him. they stuffed mimi and gir into a sack before running into their giant voot and flying off.

miz appeared out of no-where. "what did they get themselves into?" she said. she took off her disguise. she raised her hands in the air. her black metal finger grew 4 feet long and sharpened themselves. "look, im wolverine! im just kidding." she told meep. the mouse climbed onto her head. she walked up to a wall and raised her hand. she slashed the wall at lightning speed. she stood back as the metal wall crumbled down. "time to find me a gir and a mimi. wow, that rhymed!" she said, before rocketing off into space.

**with nix**

nix layed down in her black bed. zim had made the computer make her a room. she would live with zim, since she was his sister. her suit started beeping. she ordered it to tell her why.

"lady nix, miz the sir-unit is now in space. her actions are to help the mimi and gir-units. co-ordinates: unreadable. that is all, m'lady." said her suit's robotic voice.

nix shrugged to herself. miz could handle herself. nix turned to lay down on her side. she closed her eyes. her mind drifted to the future-telling computer. that boy. the blonde one. he seemed...familiar. her eyes snapped open and she gasped, shooting up. she sat up on her bed and raised a clawed hand to her fore-head. of course! how could she not remember. she let her shaky hand droop down next to her. if it wasn't for the boy's piercing blue eyes, she would have NEVER recognize him. her eyes felt hot with tears threatening to come out. she got up and scrambled to a window. she sat on the window sill, wrapping her arms around her legs as she looked out into the night sky. a shooting star flew by, her alien eyes reflecting it. a small smile found it's way onto her lips.

_he_ was coming back.

he _had_ come back.

he came for _her._

the corners of her lips curled more as she said one word: "Fred."she cocked her head, leaning it against the wall. her blissful, happy face turned into a smirk.

"he came half across the universe for _me._ he always WAS an stupid idiot. my stupid idiot, none the less." she murmured.

**so, who's that guy she was talkin' 'bout, huh? huh? HUH? well, im not telling ya! HA HA! victory for DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! lol, I've always wanted to say that. anyway, wonder if miz will save mimi and gir in time. WHO WAS THAT IRKEN WITH THE VOOT? WHY DOES HE WANT 2 DEFECTIVE SIR UNITS? I DUNNO! actually, I do. but YOU don't! you'll have to find out. d: hehehehe. I really hate made up characters. but, nix is actually fun to write about. even if she IS a background character. should I make a story about her one day? it'll be pretty gory if I do. hmmmmm...maybe. what do YOU think? comment if you think I should do a nix story. ITS ALL UP TO YOUUUUUUUUU!**

**this was invader die.****_BOOM BITCH!_**

**PEACE OUT, SUCKA'S !**


	5. wait, love? WTF?

_**clack clack**_

her footsteps ecoed on the broken path. she was inside her mind. her broken, twisted mind.

_**clack**** clack**_

the walls were dark red, paintings of cold faces glared down at her.

_**clack clack**_

the demon beckoned her. the never ending hall would end. _tonight._

**_clack clack_**

she reached out a hand. the door. it was _so_ close.

_**clack clack**_

she twisted the nob...

_**creeeak**_

and faced her fear:

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

-insanity.

tears ran down her face. did she want to do this? there was no more hope for her. run away. run away from everything that hurt her. that _killed _her. she was in a dark room. 2 red eyes glowed, a demonic grin sparkled as its sharp teath were covered by blood. it extended a shadowy arm towards her, its claw reaching out for her. now she would make them pay. they unleashed her demon. she will become her demon. _tonight._

she reached out her arm, her hand clasping the claw. she ghasped as she felt the demon get sucked into her through her arm. she screamed as her skin turned black, starting from her feet and finally crawling under her skin to her head. she took in one last breath as the darkness finally took over her.

_tonight._

her eyes glowed red. the room around her shattered into pieces, the sound of glass breaking screamed in her ears. she closed her eyes as she felt herself fall.

_fall into the dark_

* * *

><p>nix shot up with a start. her heart raced and she panted. she was sweating. she jumped up, out of the bed. she ran towards the mirror. her skin was black. her eyes were red. a demonic grin was plastered on her face. that wasn't her. it was her demon.<p>

she groaned." not again!" she whispered.

"what? you thought you could keep me locked away? you should have thought of that before you unleashed me all those decades ago." said a slithery, ecoing voice. her reflection crossed its arms.

nix rolled her eyes. " that was when I was a smeat!"

"but I helped you! all those people hurt you! when you let me take over, we got rid of them all! we even conquered some of the universe! see! I helped you when no-one else did."

"you did it for a price! you made me kill! you made me lose controle! NOW LOOK AT ME! HOW IS THIS HELPING ME?!" nix said, pointing at her grey eyes that flashed black.

"eh, just a side effect."

"I KILLED PEOPLE! I STILL DO! MY STUPID EYES TURN BLACK WHEN YOU FIND A WAY TO CONTROLE ME! imagin what would happen if I gave you FULL control again! I'D DO SO MUCH BAD THINGS! WORSER THAN NOW!"

"isn't that what you want?"

"NO! IT IS NOT WHAT I WANT!" nix screamed. she punched the mirror, cracking it.

"I WILL GET YOU! ONE DAY_!" the voice said, before the mirror collapsed in the floor in tiny shards of glass.

nix sobbed and fell to her knees. she crawled into a dark corner of the room and huddled up, leaning her head on the wall.

"who was that?" said a robotic voice.

"who was what?" nix asked to computer.

"that black creature in the mirror!"

"you can see it too?!"

"duh! im not blind!"

"...so im _not_ crazy?"

"I guess not."

"so, there IS a demon inside me?"

"it appears so. im gonna go eat now. bye."

"wait, how can you eat if your a compu-" she was cut of by the sound of computer turning off.

she sighed, sinking deeper into the corner. "maybe...I _did_ have someone there for me." she said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>beep! boop! AGHHHHHHHHHHHH! OINK!<strong>

her game-slave made noise as her fingers tapped on the buttons. the pitter-patter and clicking of the buttons made dibs eye twitch.

"do you HAVE to play that while im watching mysterious mysteries?"

gaz paused the game for a minute. she looked up. a moment of silence went by. "yes. yes I do." she replied simply, before un-pausing the game and continuing the level.

dib rolled his eyes at his sister's behavior. he continued watching tv.

"so, that's it folks. was this water bottle really filled with zombie juice? who knows. maybe, THIS guy is a zombie" said the host, pointing at some randome guy in the screan.

"huh, maybe it _IS_ that guy..."dib muttered.

"maybe its me." gaz said sarcastically.

dib pouted at her angrily before continuing to watch the show.

"and that, is the last episode in this season of MYSERIOUS MYSTERIES! also, there will be a fun fair tomorrow based on our new season, so come!" said the host.

"AWSOME!" dib shouted.

"SHUT IT!" gaz shouted just as loud.

dib rolled his eyes at his sisters behavior and shut up. he kept watching the tv until the credits came on. dib frowned.

"I wish it was longer."

"I wish your _head_ wasn't longer."

"HEY! MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!"

"pffft. yeah, sure, whatever." gaz said, sarcastically.

"Stop being so sarcastic!"

"stop being so stupid!" gaz snapped, slamming her game-slave close before stomping up the stairs.

"And now, im alone." dib said quietly.

"STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!" gaz yelled from upstairs.

"I WASNT!"

"PROVE IT!"

"..."

"THOUGHT SO." gaz said triumphly.

"PROVE THAT I WAS!"

"THERES A SECURITY CAMERA TAPED TO YOUR HEAD SO THAT I CAN USE STUFF AGAINST YOU!"

dib looked up and noticed a camera taped to the side of his head. "Wow! my sister has started to spy on her enemy just like me! well, IM her enemy, but that doesent matter. IM SO PROUD!" dib said happily.

"...NERD!"

dib was still happy.

**at zim's house.**

irkens don't sleep. but that doesent mean they CANT. zim raised a gloved claw up to his eyes, rubbing them. he had tried sleeping the day before. he felt so relaxed. so _energized_. zim opened his eyes. he noticed his black rubber gloves were ripped. he looked down at himself. his clothes were ripped too!

- and, very small...

"AGH!" he yelled in surprise.

mimi and gir slammed open his red bedroom door. "invader zim! what is wrong? *ghasp!*" mimi ghasped as she saw zim had grown 2 inches.

"MIMI! GO CHECK ON NIX! GIR! HELP YOUR MASTER!"

"yes, invader zim!" mim saluted before darting off.

"yeeeey! lets make you some BIIIIIIG people clothes! DRESS UP!" gir squeeled.

zim cringed. "no thank you, gir."

while gir and zim were talking ,mimi was knocking on nix's door.

"come in." nix called.

mimi walked in. she heard a hiss from a corner of the room. mimi turned to see nix was there, her black eyes glowing dangerously.

"ssssssspeak." hissed nix, her unusually black snake-like toung slithering.

mimi noticed her toung wasn't red like the other irkens. it was_ black_. "nix! zim has grown! and from what I see, so have you."

"...oh yeah." nix said, looking down at herself and realizing how shes grown.

"hey, how come your clothes fit you? wouldn't they be small and torn?"

"oh, these aren't any NORMAL clothes. I made a suit that can do as I please. last night, I instructed it to look like my normal clothes." nix said, straightening out her cape-skirt. "it grows WITH me. pretty awesome, right? it also means I can do...THIS!" nix raised a gloved hand. the glove expanded until it turn into a giant cannon. it sparked and fizzed with energy, it's black glow lightening up the room.

"wow! impressive. must have token allot of time. I know im too busy looking after gir. anyway, I must go see to zim. see you later, nix." mimi waved before walking out the room.

mimi walked down the corridor to zim's room. she knocked on the red door before coming in. zim was in bigger clothes and was waiting for her. gir was waiting as well.

"nix is fine." mimi confirmed

"that is good. mimi, I need you to scan me."

"okey- dockey." she said, happily.

gir giggled. "she _said_ what _I_ said!" gir squealed happily.

"huh, guess i've started to talk like you a bit." mimi told gir, who squeaked in response.

mimi turned to zim. her eyes flashed red, showering time in light. the light went up and down before disappearing. she blinked her red eyes, turning them purple.

"okaaaaaaay, It says here that you've grown because of sleeping. if you sleep once every year, you will be able to mature like humans. for example, growth, knowledge, love-"

"WHAT?! LOVE?! ZIM DOES NOT _LOVE _ANYTHING!"

"everybody loves things. the tallest love snacks, dib loves tak, gir loves tacos, nix loves...well, im not sure if she loves anything."

"HA!"

"BUT, she loves killing."

"BUT, irken invaders are not suppose to fall IN love with anyone!"

"WELL, YOUR NOT AN INVA-" mimi was cut off by a metal hand placed on her mouth. she looked over to gir, who had a sad frown. gir slowly shook his head 'no'. mimi understood.

"masta, irken inVaDErs still love things! just like skoodge! skoodge loved the rat monsters in the end! YEY! AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!" gir squeeled.

"actually, that right!" zim said, shocked by gir's knowledge.

"mimi is SO smart! she been ma CAT! im her copy-cat! I do's what mimi's says! I learn SOOOOO much!" gir explained, before exploding. luckily, his scraps re-attached themselves.

"hmmmmm...FINALY!" zim said, over joyed gir could actually say something that was real/ understandable.

"so,zim. my readings also say that the next girl you see, irken or not, you will fall in love with. actualy, it says you _already _love her without knowing."

"WHAT?!" zim screamed.

_**slam! (A;N: oh shit!)**_

"GIR! I LET YOU BORROW MY GAME-SLAVE GAME :'THE PIGS AWAKEN' THREE WEEKS AGO! I WANT IT BACK!" gaz growled, the door she slammed open falling off it's hinges.

zim gawped at her. she looked back at him.

"uhhh...is he ok? I don't want him puking on me." gaz said, taking a cautious step back.

zim shut his mouth and cleared his throught. "well...um...you see...I MUST GO!" zim declared, raising a fist dramatically, before jumping out the window.

"...okaaaaaay? now, back to reality. GIR! GAME CHIP FOR MY GAME SLAVE! NOW!" gaz demanded.

gir opened up his head and handed her the game slave chip (kind of like a computer chip) to put in her game slave.

From out side, zim could hear gaz. "GIIIIIIIR! WHY WAS THERE PIZZA IN THE CHIP?!" she yelled.

zim chuckled. he got up, brushing himself off. he started to scrub the dirt he landed on off of him with the chalk (or as humans call it, soap). his eyes widened. his skin hissed an burned. "GIIIIIIIR! WHY WAS THERE BACON IN THE SOAP?!" he yelled.

**with gaz**

gaz walked through the streets happily. she had gotten her game back. AND, she managed to get ride of the pizza off her game-chip. as she opened the door, she noticed dib wasn't there. as she took a few steps, she tripped on something. finally regaining balance, she glared down at the object. her eyes opened wide in surprise as she saw it was a little plush. of _zim. _she picked it up and moved it around in her hands.

"huh," she said, her eye-brows raised.

it looked exactly like zim. she pulled out the darts off of the doll and brushed away the dirt and the dust until it was spotless. _must be dib's voo-doo doll of zim or something. _gaz thought, amused. she placed the zim- teddy in her black dress's pocket and climbed up the stairs. she finally reached her bed room, where her beloved game slave awaited her return. she leeped in her bed with a girly giggle, letting her petit body bounce in the fluffy matress. she sighed, relaxing. this was the only place she could _truly_ feel like she belonged to. like she could be herself. she hummed along to the theme song of her game and inserted the chip into the game slot of the game-slave.

**doo bee doop!**

beeped her game slave as the game screen appeared. her fingers pressed on the tiny buttons, letting her create a rhythm. she found herself being sucked from realtiy and being pulled into the game. all signs of reality fading away to a blur. she smiled as her piggy hunter danced along to the sound of death and shrill screaming as he sliced the dreaded piggies in half. they oinked in pain as their bodys dropped down, lifeless.

"YOU WIN!" said the robotic voice.

"do they really need THAT many exclamation marks?" gaz mumbled to herself.

**gggrrrrrr!**

she jumped at the noises, but felt stupid as she looked down and realized it was her own stomach. how long had it been? she looked up at her piggy shaped clock. it was 8:00. she had been there for 1 hour. which means, dib and her got up at 7:00 and it took her a few minuets to walk to zim's and back. gaz got up, gentely placing her game slave on her bed. her boots pitter-pattered on the floor as she speed-walked out of her room and down the stairs. she walked into the kitchen. she saw a sticky-note on the fridge. she let her pale hands pull the note from the fridge.

_gaz, im going out to look for big-foot. ill be back tomorrow morning. if you need anything, call me through our phone-watches._

_-love dib._

gaz sighed before scrunching up the note and tossing it into the bin. dib left her, a 12 year old, _alone. again. _gaz new all too well dib only cared for her because she was his sister. what happens if he found out he was her dad? or, at least, a _clone _of her dad. she was a clone of their dead mother. gaz cringed at the mention of their mother. she didn't even know they existed. waiiiiiiiiiit...if she was a clone of her _mom,_ and dib was a clone of their _dad, _did that mean dib and her were..._married?!_

gaz shook her head in disgust, sweeping the horrid though away. was she even a clone? she had her mom's brown eyes and her dad's thick hair. but her hair was purple like her moms. she must have been a mix. which meant she _was_, _technically, _their child. she sighed in relief, but suddenly felt guilty for dib. wait, her dad had blue eyes. dib's were brown. no, wait, her dad had his eyes change color to brown in a lab accident. wait, if she as partly her mom, would this mean dib was her son? no, wait, dib was DAD'S clone, so he didn't have mom's DNA.

_ok, so dib is a younger version of dad._

_that was all._

_that's it._

she declared, not wanting to be so confused. she opened the fridge door and took out a chocolate moose cup. she got a spoon and stabbed the mouse with it. she slammed closed the fridge door before walking to the living room and sitting down on the couch. robo-cat, a cat her dad turned into a robot, crawled onto her lap. it layed down on her legs. her cold eyes softened at the sight. she never knew why, but animals liked her. and most of the time, she didn't like them. but, robo-cat had technology in it.

and we all know she loves technology.

she rubbed the cat's back, earning a robotic purr. she smiled. luckily, no one was there to see her. she put down her dessert in the coffee table and picked up the cat. she picked it up like a baby, holding it towards her and wresting it's head on her shoulder. she walked over to the window, still holding the cat. she sat near the edge of the window pane, looking out onto the sky. it was REALY early in the morning. the cat jumped away from her, crawling away. she sighed sadly.

she liked that cat.

that cat was nice.

gaz looked at the stars that slowly faded away. she remembered what dib said.

_we've only seen what's come to us. don't you just want to fly up there and see it all?_

"yea..." gaz found herself mumbling. "imagine, millions of races. I know I don't fit in with the humans, but maybe, I fit in with them...up _there._" gaz mumbled dreamily.

she imagined aliens taking over the world. she remembered when _she _tried to kill the human race a few years back.

**flashback (from a REAL invader zim episode called : dib ship rising**

Prof. Membrane hovered in the air in his tv. of coarse, he was a recording.

"Kids, I'm glad we could have this dinnertime recording together. Now, Gaz, if you could just put that can of beans in the proton oven! Be sure to take them out of the can or the explosion will destroy all human life!"

The proton oven opens. "Human life" echoes in Gaz's head. Gaz grabs a can of Explodey Beans and places the whole can in the proton oven. She presses a button, but the power in the oven goes out.

" Dib!" gaz shouted, calling for her brother.

gaz looks out the window and see's Dib running out of the garage

" Sorry, Gaz!-" he calls.

Tak's ship crawls out of the garage and spears the ground with its claws.

"-Just doing a few adjustments to Tak's ship!" he finished, taking a few steps back from the ship.

Inside the house, beans spew out of the proton oven. Gaz glances around, then places two more cans of beans into the oven. The bottom of the oven blows off in a lackluster explosion.

"That didn't wipe out all life as we know it!" she said in mild disappointment.

The world around Gaz becomes a scorched inferno.

"YOU LIED TO ME, DAD!" she yells angrily.

**end of the flashback (which I don't know why I showed you since im sure you've seen that episode)**

that was when she was 9. she was 12 now. dib and zim were 13, and nix was...well, gaz wasn't sure about nix. gaz got up and ran out of the house. she walked into the garage. tak's ship was still there. tak must've forgotten about it since she never asked for it back, or because she had a new voot cruiser. gaz opened up the ship and climbed inside. her hands gripped the steering wheel. the ship hummed to life. a robotic version of her voice spoke.

"hey. dib's not home?" asked the ship in her voice.

"yup." gaz answered.

"he's so stupid."

"tell me about it."

the computer sighed angrily, the thought of dib in it's robotic head. gaz had downloaded her personality into the ship without dib knowing. she programed the ship to turn on its personality only if she was in there. gaz liked the ship. it knew her so well. gaz leaned back, pressing a few buttons. she learned how to speak irken and watched as the ship rose into the sky, irken words flashing around the small room. gaz grinned. she was going to pay her friend a visit.

**with dib, dib's pov**

"it's not been too long. ive managed to take a few pictures of big foot. that's progress, I guess. they're a bit blurry. im sure I'll find him soon. right now im chasing him. he's ran into- OH, SHIT!" I scream, as I fall down a slope. I land face first into the mud. my body aches, and I get up, rubbing the mud off of me and reaching a hand up to my glasses. I wipe the mud off of them in a clean corner of my coat-cape. "this is going to be a long day...I mumble, continuing my search. oh, god. im talking to myself again, aren't I?" I ask myself. im narrating my own life. I hear thunder.

this sucks

**out in space**

gaz looked down at a small black -steal box in her hand. it had metal chains wrapped around it and a silver lock in the shape of a skull. she fished out a silver key from her pocket. she placed the key inside the lock and gave it a twist.

"are you sure you want to do this? she'll kill you!" said a tiny voice.

gaz jumped, startled. "who is that?" she asked.

"down here!"

gaz looked down to see the skull lock was talking

"wha-?" gaz was lost for words.

"nix is very lonely. now, tell me why you're doing this." asked nix's enchanted skull-lock thingy.

gaz sighed sadly. "I...don't know."

"figures." mumbled the lock.

gaz reached down and gingerly took the key out of the skull. as she did, the chains fell to the grounds. slowly, she opened the box. inside, was a chip. a memory chip.

"this is what she was guarding? a chip?" gaz asked to the lock.

"it not the memory chip she was hiding. it was the _memories, _you foolish girl."

"Ah." gaz said, in understanding.

she picked up the memory chip an placed it in a slot in the ship.

what she saw in those sad, horrible memories ALMOST made her cry.

_almost._


	6. short but sweet chappy

**sup! its invader die! CHECK OUT THIS COOL WEBSITE THAT INTERVIEW JHONEN VASQUEZ AND TELLS JHONEN TO GIVE THEM ALL THE FACTS ABOUT IRKENS! THEY EVEN FOUND OUT THAT ZIM HAS THE IRKEN EQUIVELENT TO ADHD! **

**you go to this place called 'proboards '. ill try and give you the link to the invader zim page in my fanfiction profile or something.**

**so, today someone is making a special appearance! * pulls out johnny the homicidal maniac (or nny) out from a sack***

**nny: you kidnapped me!**

**me: yes. yes I did.**

**nny: im gonna have to kill you know.**

**me: pfft! just try! **

**nny: *stabs me with a knife***

**me: that doesent work on me!**

**nny: what the fuck are you?**

**me: A CREEPY CLOWN!**

**nny: I hate clowns. they're too happy. just like cheerleaders.**** oh, by the way, your arm that I stabbed with a knife is bleading all over the place.**

**me: *pulls out the knife* because this is all a fan fiction, I cant feel a thing!**

**nny: a-what-fiction?**

**me: oh no! I've said to much! back into the sack you go!**

* * *

><p>gaz pressed buttons on the control pad rapidly. the voot flashed with lights.<p>

"HEY! LET ME OUT!" yelled a voice coming from a sack.

**in earth**

"we have to find mimi." tak said in a sad shout.

"I know." dib replied.

"WHY WOULD SHE DO THIS TO ME?!"

"I don't know."

"WHY DID SHE RUN AWAY?!"

"because you didn't respect her."

"...shut up."

"your the one that's talking to me."

"your the one that replied."

"...shut up."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" said a new voice.

they turned around to see gaz, carrying a sack over her shoulder.

tak and dib were baffled. why did she have a sack? tak saw the sack squirm.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" screamed dib in the most high-pitched girl voice ever. "ITS ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!"

tak slapped a hand on his mouth. " gaz, don't give dib ideas. next thing we know, he's going to chase big-foot AND sacks."

gaz snickered evilly. "good for him." she said sarcastically before walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>a unknown person's point of view.<strong>

I walk down the street, arms behind my back , slouching. As i cross the road, I see a creepy little girl with purple hair holding a sack. the sack squirms. she glares at me.

"what are _you _looking at?" she hisses.

"your squirming , human sized sack."

"well, _that's _new." she says sarcastically.

so I _wasn't_ the only one who sees the sack. I hallucinate sometimes. call it a side effect from going to hell.

she walks down the path on her right. i shrug and continue my way towards a snack shop. my name is johnny, by the way. you can call me nny. now, answer me this.

why are you stalking me? is my life just some bad story to be seen or read?...

i dont realy care anymore. anyway, i continue on my journey. as i walk into the shop, i freeze.

devi is there.

i spin around and walk back out, but i know she saw me.

oh shit.

_OH FUCKING SHIT!_

* * *

><p><strong>gaz pov<strong>

I just passed some creepy guy on the street who noticed me carring a moving sack. that must mean 1% out of 10000000000000000000000 humans aren't stupid.

whatever.

anyway, I drag this stupid sack all the way to zim's house and ring the door-bell. today is Monday, which means skool. he opens the door in human disguise and is surprised to see me.

"gaz-human?"

I give him the sack. "give this to nix."

he raises an eye-brow before going inside. I see that he's made a staircase. finally. I mean, whats the point of a really tall house if there are no stairs? I hear him talking.

"NIX! THERE IS A SACK HERE THAT IS ADDRESSED TO YOU!" zim calls up the stairs.

"WHO FROM?" she calls back.

zim looks over to me. "shall I say it's from you?" zim asks me.

"no." I reply.

he turns back to the stair-case. "IT DOES NOT SAY!"

"PUT IT IN THE TUBE."

zim goes into the kitchen. next to the oven, there is a tube. it's see-through and goes into the ceiling. zim opens a red door on the side of the tube. he throws the sack in and slams closed the door. I see him pressing a button on the kitchen counter that says 'nix's room'. the sack gets sucked up high into the tube and through the ceiling.

I watch zim go to the door and jump. "your still here?!" he asks, surprised.

"yeah. I decided that I should walk with you to skool. dib is annoying. besides, if I walk with you, dib will get pissed."

an evil smile appears on zim's face. "the mighty ZIM has decided he shall accompany little gaz to skool."

I shrug before taking out my game-slave-100 and start walking. zim jogs over to me to catch up.

**zim's pov**

I look down at her as she walks. she always carries that device-thingy around. I wonder why? she seems to be killing demonic pigs with a character. wait a minute, that character resembles me! I lean down to watch her play.

"who's that?" I ask, pointing at the character.

"he's the vampire pig slayer." she says, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"hey, he looks like me!" I say, noticing the resemblance much more clearer.

she pauses the game. she looks up at me, then the game, then me again.

"huh, I guess he does." she says, before un-pausing the game and continuing playing.

I watch the screen, our cheeks touching. now I see why this is so interesting. gaz grunts in annoyance.

"could you back of a little?" she says, irritated.

"no! zim must see the game."

"so, you really like it, huh?"

"yes."

"I thought I was the only one who liked it."

"but I seen the shops full of children trying to buy game-slaves."

"that's the console, not the actual game."

"oh."

"do you want to try?"

I am shocked. "I thought you never let anyone touch it!"

she shrugs. "yeah, but your not as annoying, actually. you also hate dib AND your not human. I despise humans."

"but, aren't you human?"

"yes, but I was actually made in a test tube. I accidently got something like a demon's chemical mixed into me. im _half _human. my human side is from my dead mother."

I am, once again, shocked. gaz never fails to surprise me.

"so, do you want a turn?" she says, waving her game-slave in front of my face.

I shrug before taking it. I start to play. "hey, this isn't that bad!"

she smirks. "the mighty zim likes a pig-filth's toy?" she teases.

"but your _not _a pig filth- human thing. you seem to despise and like the same things zim does. there for, you are as superior as ZIM."

she seems taken back. she looks down at the screen.

"NO WAY. your gonna beat my high score!" she says, opening her eyes excitedly.

I have never seen this side of gaz. also, i've noticed her eyes are a light brown.

"YOU WIN! ! ! !" says the game slave.

"do they really need that many exclamation marks?" I ask, looking down at the word.

gaz smirks. "that's exactly what I said."

a table comes up. "what is this?" I ask.

"that's the leader board. it tells you if your the best. you have to type in your name." gaz explains.

luckily, it has 3 slots, allowing me to write my name. I watch as is appears at the top, gaz's name second.

"someone's beat me. you've _actually_ beat me...I wanna try again." she says, taking the game off me.

she plays it. when it ends, she types her name in and it goes at the top of this 'leader board'.

"HAH! I win!" gaz says happily.

"NEVER! MY TURN!" I say, snatching the game off her.

we play the game all the way to the skool. in the end, we have a tie.

"that was actually..._fun._" gaz says, her lips curling into a smile.

"zim...agrees." I say, shocked at her words, as well as my own.

"well ,time for skool." she says in boredom.

I look at her. "do you want a re-match after skool?"

she grins evilly. "it's on!"

then, she walks off into the skool.

"ZIM!" I hear someone saying.

I turn around to see dib. oh crud.

"what is it now, human?" I asked boredly.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER?!" he yells.

I grin. "huh, gaz _was _right." I say, pleased that dib is 'pissed' as gaz would say it.

confusion covers his face. "huh?"

"good-bye, dib. I must go to class now." I say happily as I walk into the skool.

"NOOO! COME BACK! TELL ME WHAT YOU'VE DONE WITH HER!" I hear him yelling.

"IVE DONE NOTHING. IT WAS HER CHOICE TO WALK WITH ME." I yell back from inside the skool.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N: hi! this invader die! we're gonna skip the horrible skool day. here we go! weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee<strong>

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

(**5 houres of me going 'weee!' later)**

**eeeeeeeeeeeeee! okay! the end!**

* * *

><p>gaz came out of science class, her face cringed in disgust and her eye twitching madly because of what she had learned. next to her, zim was throwing up in a bin.<p>

"humans are vile!"

"I know they are, zim. I know"

"why do they even LAERN that in skool?"

"beats me." she says, shrugging.

"WHY OH WHY WOULD THEY SHOW US SUCH THINGS?! MY EYES! THEY BURN! AAAGGHHHHH!" zim screached high pitched.

gaz covered her ears until zim stopped screaming.

zim curled himself into a ball on the floor and rocked side to side. "zim will never be the same again."

"don't be such a whiner."

"promise zim that little gaz will NEVER EVER do what they just showed us."

"oh, believe me, I wont even THINK of it. _aaaand_ that was my childhood ending .

just now.

BOOM.

see?

it ended." gaz said glumly.

"WHY WOULD HUMANS DO THAT?! HAVE THEY NOT HEARD OF _TEST TUBE _SMEATS?!" zim screamed.

"what's a smeat?"

"...its irken language for 'baby'."

"_OH_. that makes sense now."

"WHY DONT THE MAKE TEST TUBE BABIES INSTEAD OF MAKING THEM LIKE _THAT. ALSO,_WHAT IS MARRIGE? IT SEAMS POINTLESS!"

"its when 2 creatures meet and bond together because they feal a deep caring for one-another and do not want anyone to separate them."

under his wig, zim's lekki (lekki means antenna.) popped up in interest.

"so, does that mean that they belong to each other?" zim asked

"yes."

"forever?"

"if they want to."

"and they AGREE to be bonded?"

"yes."

"how does this work?"

"with love." gaz said with disgust.

"last time I tried being in love, it was with tak. it hurt."

"that wasn't real love. she tricked you into thinking it was. that was an example of being rejected by love. most love is when the two creature that are in love are as nice as they can be with each other. some times, they are mean to each other."

"so... I've never felt love?"

"well, did you ACTUALLY wanted to be with tak forever?"

"no. I was just using her for research on love. and I think I've found more about it by just talking to you instead of observing it. fascinating."

"are you saying you WANT to be in love?" gaz asked, completely taken back.

"I've heard its a good feeling. it will make zim STRONGER!"

"only if you and your love are BOTH happy."

"I see. so the only way to experience love is to feel it?"

"yes."

"is it a weakness?"

"only if you MAKE it a weakness."

"weird. irkens don't feel love most of the time."

"really?"

"zim shall explain."

"please don't."

zim ignors gaz and proudly starts talking about irkens.

**(A:N: what zim is about to say IS TRUE. it is proven by jhonen Vasquez HIMSELF. luckily, I found out the explanation and am writing it down in jhonen's own words! aren't YOU lucky?! im going to make zim say it. as soon as you see this / it means zim has stopped saying the irken love thing. in fact, if you ever see / it means im saying something REAL. here I go.)**

"/irkens are asexual and don't have romance in the human sense of the word. but they do have left over instincts to find a mate and in irken culture there is a similar sort of close and intimate realationship where two irkens will stay together for life kind of like that tallests' realationship. irkens used to have their children but it was considered inconvenient. so that's why they built hatchers/ test tubes for their young. /" zim explained.

"I did not want to know that."

zim snickered. "too bad. you have soiled zim's 'ears' with stupid human mating rituals, so zim has soiled YOUR ears as well."

gaz glared at zim.

zim hissed at her.

"how come you do that?" gaz asked.

**(A;N: time for another lecture about irkens.)**

"well, gaz-human, / irkens have the ability to make strange noises such as growling, hissing, churping and purring . we don't do it very much because we don't find it civilized./ "

"wait wait wait. you _PURR_?"

"yes."

"like a cat?" gaz said, snickering a bit.

"probably." zim said ,ashamed.

gaz opened her eyes a bit. "I wanna hear."

zim glared at her. "no. zim is not a filthy earth animal."

"but it would be so cool! come on!"

"NEVER!"

"hey...do irkens _act _like cats? for example, cats like being scratched behind the ears."

"...yes." zim confessed.

an evil smile played on gaz's lips.

zim looked at her in confusion. "what?" he asked.

gaz looked around her. no one was around. she looked back at zim, her evil smile turning into a cruel grin. zim paled in fright. he yelped as he saw gaz pull of his human wig. all of a sudden, she started stroking his antenna. zim felt his mind go num. he sat on the floor and started to purr. gaz sat down next to him, laughing as she kept stroking his antenna.

"not just a filthy earth animal, a filthy ALIEN animal." she teased.

after all the stroking, zim's mind came back. he blushed as he shot up and glared at her.

"your CRAZY!" zim screeched.

"no. nix and miz and dib and tak and gir are crazy. im a human girl who likes cute and deadly animals like a robo-cat."

"...you think zim is cute?!" zim said, his face brightening up.

gaz stood unfazed, her face still emotionless. "I never said _you _were a cute and deadly animal."

zim pouted. "Why not?"

she wacked the back of his head. "because your _not a cute and deadly animal. _"

"but, irkens are like earth's insects. aren't insects animals?"

"not in my book."

"I do not like your book."

"and I don't like your attitude." gaz hissed, throwing the wig at his head. it bounced of with a 'sqeak'.

"...are you some squeaky toy?" she asked.

"no."

"huh, im sure you just squeaked."

"are you sure?"

"I don't know, and, frankly, _I don't care_. _NOW_, im going home and im going to try and forget that science lesson e_ven happened. "_

"clever. now, IM TOTALY GONNA KICK YOUR HUMAN BEHIND AT THAT GAME!" zim yelled competitively, snatching gaz's game slave and running out of the skool's entrance doors.

"YOU WISH!" gaz yelled, running after him.

* * *

><p><strong>hi! now, that was a short but sweat chappy! don't worry, we'll see more of jthm in the next chapter! AND LETS NOT FORGET NAIL BUNNY! FUCK YEAH!<strong>

**anyway, GOODBYE STINKING _HUMAAAAAAANS!_**


	7. short chappy

**hey! time for another chapter- OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! also, next week my internet is being shut down! THAT MEENS NO UPDATING FOR ONE WHOLE ****_FUCKING_**** WEEK! hey, did you know that jhonen Vasquez said GAZ IS THE SMARTEST character in the whole show? I was like "OMG!" what the fuck am I even writing this? we ALL know she's the smartest. that's how she could see zim wasn't a big threat and why she told dib not to bother trying to stop zim. WE ALL KNOW THIS!**

**gir: I _had _no idea!**

**...you never do.**

**gir:YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**okay? anyway, LET THE STORY-FAN-FIC-THINGY BEGINE!**

* * *

><p>"HA! I WIN! TAKE THAT, ALIEN!" gaz yelled triamphly.<p>

"YOU WIN ! ! !" says the game screen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screams zim dissapointedly, falling to his knees dramaticly.

gaz kicked him.

"ow!"

"your fault for doing your dramatic re-inaction of your failure in the floor."

"zim demands a RE-MATCH!"

"sorry, zim. we'll have to continue this game tomorrow. im home."

zim got up and looked in front of him. there stood the membrane house.

"oh." said zim, realizing that it was time to go home.

"yeah. oh. you should go run home to your base now. dib should be here soon."

"okay, gaz. goodbye." said zim, saluting at her before running off.

"...did he just call me _gaz?_ not 'little-gaz' or 'gaz-beast'?" gaz mumbled to herself in shock.

she shook the thought out of her mind before turning around and opening her entrance door into her house. dib was in the sofa. he looked up and smiled a relived smile. he jumped up and ran to her.

"GAZ! why didn't you walk with me this morning? I was so worried about you!" dib said, hugging his sister.

she pushed him back. "pfft. yeah right." she said icily.

dib looked confused for a moment but didn't have eanoph time to question her about it before she ran up the stair into her room and slammed the door.

gaz walked to her full sized mirror. she looked at herself. she took a deep breath. her eyes opened fully. she let her hair that usually looked like a mouth with fangs droop down flat against her face, like in the episode 'game slave 2'. she sighed sadly.

"I look like mom..."

she closed her eyes again, refusing to look at herself. her hair whent back to it's spiky shape.

"she was never my mom." gaz said bitterly.

rage took over her. her fists shook. she bared her teath. she raised a dainty pale hand and balled it into a strong fist, punching the mirror. a crack made it's way around the broken mirror. gaz turned around and walked towards her bed. under her pillow, she pulled out a dark purple diary with a golden lock and a purple pen. she unlocked her diary and started to write.

_dear diary_

_life is stupid. dib said he was worried about me. probably because he thinks im his sister. WHY? why do I know about our origins and he DOSENT?! I THOUGHT HE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A SMART NERD OR SOMETHING! but, no, only I know we're the clones of professor membrane and mrs membrane. only I know that professor membrane couldn't accept normal clones so he ADDED more things to our DNA. only I know that im A FREAKING DEATH MACHIEN AND MY PORPOUS IS TO PORTECT THE MEMBRANE INDISTRIES! ONLY I KNOW THAT THE REASON DIB IS HERE IS SO THE MEMBRANE FAMILY CAN LIVE ON-_

gaz couldn't write anymore. she felt her eyes betray her as tears slid down her cheeks.

**(A:N: ALL those things in her diary were REAL facts that jhonen Vasquez explained in invader-zim-con. gaz does find all that out and it was in a unfinished episode.)**

gaz threw her diary at the wall in anger. she got up and looked out of her tiny window. she could see zim calmly walking home.

"he's probably the closest thing I have as a friend..." gaz said quietly to herself.

_**knock knock**_

"gaz? you OK?" dib asked from outside her room.

"yeah, whatever." she told him calmly.

"...good. now, im going to check if big foot is in the garage."

"yeah, you do that."

"kk..." dib walked away from gaz's door and down the stairs.

"...weirdo."

gaz turned back to the window to see zim standing a few streets away and grinning. he could see her. he raised up a hand and waved. gaz gave him a little wave and a small smile. she watched him standing in his door-step and ring the door bell. gir and mimi in disguise answered it, pushing the robots back. they all walked inside, but gir turned around and saw her too. he smiled at her with his toung sticking out and waved. she chuckled and waved back. then, gir let out a satisfied 'squeek' before going back inside and closing the door.

gaz sighed dreamily. "I wish _I _had a home like that...always so calm and peacfull and normal-"

"GAZ! I FOUND BIG-FOOT!"

"...and _no _dib" gaz added quietly.

she ignored her brother's games and threw herself onto her bed. she sunk into it with a smile, before dozing off.

* * *

><p>"so...you and gaz were together today?" mimi asked.<p>

"...yes." zim replied

"...you know you're in love."

"NO ZIM IS NOT!" zim screeched.

"its obviouse. my scanners detect your emotion levels are rising. even BEFORE you started adapting, you still felt love towards this girl. don't deny it."

"..."

"its raining, by the way. gaz loves to take walks in the rain. she's usually in the park when it rains."

zim shivered in disgust. "filthy rain."

"but you could prove to gaz you like her by going to visit her in the park."

"IN THE RAIN?!"

"yes. my scanners find it romantic."

"I hate your scanners."

"well..." mimi covered gir's ears. "I DONT GIVE A SHIT! IM TRYING TO HELP YOUR SORRY LITTLE FUCKING ASS! SO APPRIECIATE MY CONTRIBUTION TO YOUR DOOMED LOVE LIFE AND FUCK OFF!" mimi let go of gir's ears.

zim stood there in shock.

mimi rolled her eyes. she opened up her head and took out a bouquet of red and black roses. she threw it in zim's chest harshly.

"ow." zim grumbled.

"give those to gaz."

"...fine."

* * *

><p>"GAZ! COME SEE BIG FOOT!"<p>

gaz jolted up, almost having a heart attack. she glanced at her piggy shaped clock. she dozed off for 8 minuets or so. she sighed.

**BAM**

She looked outside and was delighted to see rain. also, a bit of thunder, but no lightning. she jumped up and put on her boots that whent a little above her ankles and grabbed her coat with a golden zipper. she put on her boots and coat and scrambled down the stairs, avoiding dib. she threw open the door and slammed it closed, not forgetting her black umbrella. if she let her hair get wet, it would dry and go all wavy. it would feel messy. she opened her umbrella and walked towards the park. she opened the park gates and ran inside. there was a old slide that had a sort of balcony at the side. she climbed up the slide's ladder and went over to the balcony. her eyes scanned her dark dreary surroundings.

perfect.

but her peace was interrupted by the pitter patter of wet feet against the concrete. in the distance, she saw a figure get closer.

and closer.

and it looked like it was on fire.

she nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized it was zim. he looked bruised and burnt, but was smiling over the pain. her face was filled with horror at his state.

"ZIM!"

"hello, little-gaz."

"what are you _doing?!"_ gaz hissed at him in shock.

he took a gloved hand from behind his back. he held up the bouquet of roses up to her. she was shocked, once again. her face scrunched up with concern. she reached her arm down from the balcony and took the bouquet. she put the bouquet next to her feet, and looked down at zim from the balcony.

"come up here."

zim did as he was told and climbed up the stairs. she sighed sternly at the state of him.

"sit down." she ordered.

he sat down on the decaying would of the slide. she sat down too. she reached out her umbrella to him and he shuffled closer.

"zim, your an idiot." she told him.

he just smiled. then, he did something that would have made her kill anyone else who would have done it to her.

he hugged her.

she was taken back. this was so unlike him. she noticed he hadn't talked for a while. he was probably nervous. she smiled a small smile.

"zim wishes to be _gaz's _idiot-love-pig."

"...okay."

zim smiled and let go.

* * *

><p>dib and tak sat down in a grassy field. tak's holographic hair blew in the wind.<p>

dib turned to look at her.

"hey, don't be sad, tak. mimi is fine. we saw her a few days ago. she MUST be fine."

"yes, but would YOU worry if your sister was with zim?"

"...yes. but mimi is not just with zim, but with gir too. besides, you were more like a master to her."

"...I suppose your right. not to mention nix and miz are there." tak said glumly.

"huh, what makes nix and miz so bad?"

"dib, they INSLAVED half of the universe."

"half the universe wanted to enslave us. if she's in charge, she could order them to enslave us any time. but she hasn't."

"...your one _smart_ big headed kid."

"MY HEADS NOT BIG!"

"yeah right, and IM not a girl."

"but you ARE a girl."

"and your head IS big. except it. it means you have a big brain, unlike other humans..."

"...thanks?"

"no gratitude needed. also, dib, why did you help me?"

"huh?"

"why did you help me find mimi?"

"we both hate zim, we both are geeky, we both have big heads-"

"MY HEADS NOT BIG!" tak yelled.

dib burst out laughing. "so THATS what I sound like!" he chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>URGENT! I REPEAT, URGENT! THIS IS INVADER DIE, YOUR WRITER OF THIS STORY! I NEED YOUR HELP! you see, im actually making this up as I go, but there is a MAJOR question I MUST ASK YOU!<strong>

**next chapter, SHOULD I START THE WAR? THERE IS GOING TO BE A WAR! now, SHOULD I START THE ACTION? respond!**


	8. quick explanations

gaz and zim walked side by side to skool. gaz thought back to the day before when zim had gone through so much to ask her out. he had seem so worried and the event had seemed so sudden. she looked over to him now. his eyes, though hidden behind his human contact lenses, were cold. he was frowning. she thought she heard him growl quietly whenever someone walked by gaz. zim was ... possessive. she smiled and rolled her eyes. classic paranoid zim.

she thought back to the day before. why did he ask her out so suddenly? its like he couldn't wait any longer. like he had to tell her before it was too late... 'what am I thinking? what do I mean by 'too late'?!' gaz thought in confusion. her thoughts began to elude her until she decided to shrug them off.

"hey, zim?" she called.

zim didn't move.

"zim?"

zim still didn't move. they kept on walking. his face was still stern.

"zim!" she shouted.

his eyes widened and his expression softened, as if he was snapped out of a day dream. he looked down at her and gave her a weak smile.

"yes gaz-love?" he asked.

"Are you...ok?"

zim sighed tiredly. "nix has been acting...strange. and I've been stressed. I've been doing late night work and-"zim could not finish his sentence before gaz interrupted.

"you need sleep. or, in irken terms, you need to re-charge your pak." gaz told him sternly.

he beamed at her through tiered eyes. "how is it that you know so much about irkens?"

"I should learn stuff about my boy friends origin."

"BOY FRIEND?! YOU HAVE A BOY FRIEND?! TELL ZIM WHERE HE IS SO THAT ZIM CAN _E__NIALATE_ THE OBSTICLE IN ZIM'S PATH TO WINNING GAZ-LOVE'S HEART."

"no. I meant you."

"OH. o-ok." zim said, a bit shocked.

he had never heard her call him 'boy friend.' he knew they were dating, but never actually HEARD her say it.

"also, it would make sense that I knew lots about you since i live with dib, remember?"

zim chuckled. "oh, yes. I DID forget. " zim trailed off and his eyes became glazed

"zim? are you...thinking about something?"

he was once again snapped out of his day dream. "im sorry gaz love. its just that with the up coming invasion-"

"WHAT? SOMEONE IS INVADING EARTH?! THEY BETTER NOT TOUCH MY FUCKING PIZZA!"

"do not worry, gaz love. they will not touch your 'fucking pizza' because zim will make sure of that."

"you better."

once again, zim lauphed. gaz was becoming confused. this was so unlike him.

"zim. your acting...different."

zim gave her a week smile. "just thinking. there have been some...worries...that have come to me."

"wha?" gaz did not understand what he was saying. she guessed that he was just bad at English.

after a bit more walking, she felt zim's hand brush against hers. she looked towards him and saw him turn away from her in embarrassment. she rolled her eyes. gaz wrapped her tiny hand around zim's claw. she could feel zim tense up and saw his cheeks turn dark green.

'he's such a wimp. doesent have guts to hold my hand. well...he's the first one that EVER tried to hold my hand...hmm...' gaz thought to herself.

they continued to walk to skool. once they had arrived, they saw dib.

dib just stood there. his expression was normal. he was just standing in the middle of the road.

not moving.

not _blinking._

he just...s_tood _there.

like a statue.

his face un readable

his expression calm.

slowly, he started to walk over to zim and gaz.

"ok.

lets just say that...I've just gotten up from my seat.

I looked out the window.

and what do I see?

w_hat do I see?!_

_I SEE A FREEKIN ALIEN MOTHER FUCKING SPACE SHIP HEADING THIS WAY!_

And does anyone see this?

_NO._

_NO THEY DONT! _

_AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DOES?!" _dib squeeeeled , freeking out.

just then, tak ran out of the skool building.

"WHY IS THE MAIN BRAIN SHIP ON THE SKOOL ROOF?!" she yelled.

everyone turned to zim for answers. he blinked tiredly at them.

"yes. zim _thought _this would happen." he smiled at them. "that is why the amazing ZIM has made a BRILLIANT plan!"

"NO YOU DIDNT!" said gir, popping up.

"SILENCEEEEEEEE!" zim screeched.

"he copied nix's plan." mimi said, popping up next to gir.

tak's eyes met with mimi but mimi quickly looked away.

tak sighed sadly.

"anyway, the plan is...oh...um...well..., this is embarrassing..." zim said.

"WHAT?" dib asked.

"well...it seams I have forgotten my plan..."

" so your meaning to tell me they are the creators of your people and you DONT know ANYTHING about them?! I guess you _are _a defect. how could I think aliens were this stupid? " dib hissed at zim.

zim's head drooped down. a shadow was cast over him. zim looked up, and to his delight, gaz was standing in front of him, the very person casting the shadow that hid him from dib. her back was turned and she was facing dib. her arms were stretched far to her sides to make a protective stance, as if she were zim's shield.

she was defending him.

"if he was so stupid, how could he have bested you so many times in so many fights, dib?! you call him _stupid?!_ if you cant take him, you cant take the so called 'stronger' aliens. IN FACT, you were DEFENSLESS against tak! _zim_ was the one that gave you the pictures of her giant weenie stand. zim was your whole reason for WINNING. so, _dib, _if anyone is stupid here, its _YOU." _she hissed at dib.

dib stuttered, trying to think of something to say.

"face it dib! zim may be the smartest alien ever! if not in his race, in OUR race. he's adapted. he's grown taller. he's stronger. he's smarter. he's better then you'll ever be." gaz yelled at dib.

dib's face was one of shock. "b-but..."dib couldn't speak.

tak stepped in. her fists shook with rage. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR OWN BROTHER?!" tak yelled.

**ADD COMERCIAL HERE. ****DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DEEEEE DOOOOO DDEEEEEE DOOOOOO DOO DEEE DOOO ****DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DEEEEE DOOOOO DDEEEEEE DOOOOOO DOO DEEE DOOO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DEEEEE DOOOOO DDEEEEEE DOOOOOO DOO DEEE DOOO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DEEEEE DOOOOO DDEEEEEE DOOOOOO DOO DEEE DOOO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DEEEEE DOOOOO DDEEEEEE DOOOOOO DOO DEEE DOOO. YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!**

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>**REVIOUSLY ON MY FANFIC:**

tak stepped in. her fists shook with rage. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR OWN BROTHER?!" tak yelled

gaz's calm expression turned to one of sadness. she let her head droop to the floor. "he doesent love me." she said simply.

dib was even more shocked. "of coarse I d-"

"no you don't." gaz cut him off. "you never did. i love you in my own gaz way. you always leave me alone in the house. ive been a lost child for so long. my tortured soul haunting the only things that remind me of the good old times. WHAT DID I DO WRONG?! EVERY DAY YOU LEAVE ME AT HOME. ALONE! YOU GO PLAY HERO WHILE I ONLY GET LONLIER AND LONLIER. IM YOUR LITTLE SISTER! why are you so mean? w_hy cant you just understand?" _gaz whimpered.

tak's eyes went wide. she regretted everything she said. meanwhile, dib just looked even MORE shocked.

gaz sat down on the cold concrete and brought her knees to her chest, hugging them. her head was faced down and her shoulders were shaking. zim walked over to her and sat down next to her, hugging her tightly. tak hit the back of dib's big head with her cold hologram hand.

"you made her cry!" tak whispered to dib.

gaz looked up from the floor and towards tak angrilly.

"no...wait...she wasn't." tak whispered to dib.

"I CAN HEAR YOU DUMB-FUCK. anyway , there's something you don't know dib. something that is the answer to why your 'insane' and the reason to me being 'evil'." gaz spoke .

tak and dib when to join them on the floor. zim was currently filling laser guns with plootasion bullets. (plootasions are a alien type of bullet)

"we're...clones." gaz told him.

"what?!" dib said.

"im a clone of dad's wife. your a clone of dad. im more of your wife then your sister." gaz told dib uncomfortably.

"..." dib's eyes were as wide as zim's.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"zim yelled.

"he means, 'what?!' " tak clarified.

gaz shrugged. "that isn't all. the purpose i was created was to **protect the membrane industries**. remember 'career day'? you were paired with a paranormal investigator. that's because when dad made us, he added some more _ingredients_. he made your brain bigger. that's why you head is SOOOOO big. but in career day, I was paired with a membrane industries guard. I have demonic powers that they helped me control."

"what's _my _purpose?" dib asked shakily.

"when dad dies, he wants YOU to take over membrane labs."

"oh god." dib was petrified. "so the reason I was made was so that my dad basically NEVER DIES?!"

"he's not your dad. he's futer you." gaz told him.

"ARE YOU TWO MARRIED OR NOT? BEACUSE, IF SO, ZIM MUST ELIMINATE THE DIB!" zim yelled.

"of coarse they're not. " tak told zim. "they OBVIOUSLY don't like each other. well, we know dib hates gaz, apparently."

"good. the dib monster is to STAY AWAY from gaz-love. otherwise, zim shall not hesitated to take extreme measures." zim pointed his gun towards dib, making dib gulp and begrudgingly nod in agreement.

gaz took the gun off of zim's hands and put it on the ground. "don't worry zim." gaz told zim icily. "we are NEVER speaking to dib again. but we still like tak." gaz added.

tak smiled. "_everyone _likes me." she said happily.

zim tossed a gun at tak and a gun at dib and a giant gun at gaz. they caught their guns with ease.

"evacuate earth. meat us at the mother brain's ship. got it?" gaz told them all.

"YES, GAZ." they all chanted, saluting.

gaz saluted back.

"they want war?" gaz hissed, turning on her gun. "_we'll give them war."_

gaz and zim jumped into their voot, but not before gaz punched dib in the gut. tak jumped into _her_ voot. dib just very slowly walked inside tak's voot, clutching his stomach.

"you deserved it." tak told him.

he stuck his toung out at her.

AND THEN THEY WERE OFF!

**in zim's base**

nix paced around her bedroom ,muttering to herself as poisonous ,un-wanted memories filled her brain, making her think suicidal thoughts. a loud thumping noise snapped her out of her trance as she looked up to her window.

there, she saw the LAST person that she would EVER want to see.

"hello, niiiiix." taunted the voice.

nix glared at the irken who jumped into her room from her window ledge.

"miss me?" it asked.

nix shook her head furiously. "no. I did not." she spoke warily.

**end.**

just kidding! BONUS PARAGRAPHS!

* * *

><p><strong>MIMI POV<strong>

I see gaz and zim talk about how horrible dib is. I understand what they mean. dib is a wonderful boy, but can be a bit thoughtless. I have admired his knowledge and extreme love for his empire, or as earthlings call it , 'community'.

yeah right.

me and gir just sit at the back of the voot cruiser. we play cards.

I hate cards.

gir is stupid.

but he IS kind.

I appreciate he has gone through this much trouble to keep me happy. giving me a mouth, a home and a acquaintance that I can count on, makes me feel...well...happy.

I know robots cant feel, but these things feel so real. its like I can ACTUALLY feel! happiness and sadness and ALL those WONDERFULL emotions just BUBBLING UP INSIDE ME! I FEEL GREAT!

and its all thanks to gir.

my WONDERFULL, moronic, stupid, kind little robot friend.

I find him in in-tolerable yet so intriguing.

stupid yet so wise

horrible yet so cute.

...

what am I thinking?

this is crazy!

wait...speaking of crazy...OH GOD.

"WHERES NIX AND MIZ?!" I shout.

everyone turns to me with the same fearfull expression I have. IV NEVER FELT FEAR BEFORE! ITS NOT A NICE FEALING.

"don't worry." said zim, calming down. "I saw nix go to her room."

"what about miz?" gaz snapped.

zim's eyes go wide. "..._OH. _I didn't think of that_..."_

we all face-palm our selves while gir just smiles and zim just grins nervously.

great.

JUST great!

**yey! one chappy down! that means there's only...I don't know how many there are left. HEY! I HAD A CRAZY IDEA! all you jthm people out there will know what im talking 'bout. MKAY! well...johnny is crazy. johnny knows devi. devi knows tenna. tenna is crazy. JOHNNY and TENNA are BOTH CRAZY!**

**coincidence? I think NOT! XD. you don't have to listen to me. im crazy. LOOOOL.**


End file.
